A Few Close Calls
by Random Reader - Yume
Summary: The Generation of Miracles respect and fear both their captain and their sixth man for reasons apart from their skills in basketball. There were a few very close calls after all. GoM x Kuroko, GoM x Akashi? , AkaKuro. RATINGS HAVE CHANGED.
1. Let the Sleeping Beast Lie

Author's Rant: I'm still very depressed… I'm finding it hard to write stories like usual. But anyway, I'll probably update **Between Me and You** by this Saturday, and **the Meisters** by next week. This fic is another one of my failed attempts to crack and humor.

Full Summary: The Generation of Miracles respects and fears both their captain and their sixth man for reasons apart from their skills in basketball. There were a few very close calls after all.

General Idea: I've been hooked by Kuroko no Basuke lately that I wanted to write one fic myself. I still wonder what happened that Kuroko had to leave Teikou basketball team, and what is that oath Akashi was talking about. This fic is about their supposed Teikou days and will implicate NTPs like GoMxKuroko, GoMxAkashi (okay, tell me I'm weird, go ahead, I know it myself) and more of AkaKuro than any other pairing. Requests are welcomed~

Warnings: FWA, BWS and OOC moments might occur. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is awesome. I'm not capable of anything awesome.

* * *

**Let the Sleeping Beast Lie**

Everything was Kise's fault, says Aomine. Now they're dead. Actually, not yet, but will soon be once the sleeping beast awakens.

It all started when the model found himself curious about their captain. As they say, curiosity killed the cat, but this was Kise we're talking about: He wasn't probably aware of the meaning of that phrase.

"**Aominecchi…"** He whispered to the tanned guy beside him who was resting after a rigorous practice supplied none other by their captain. **"What time does Akashicchi comes to school?"**

"**Why do you ask?"** The ace asked back, slightly irked by the nickname. He had gone out and said to Kise that he didn't like it. Efforts were useless, the blond didn't stop adding –chi in his name.

"**Though he's late at times with all his other priorities…"** Kise trailed off, observing in his eyes the topic of their conversation. Akashi doesn't seem to notice so he continued. **"…But I never got here earlier than him."**

This time around, it was Aomine's curiosity that was peaked. **"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't as well."** Though Akashi would be late at their after-school practice, he would never be late at the morning practices. In fact, the ace was sure that no one ever saw their captain enter the gym later than anyone. Probably the first one to arrive… always? **"Why don't we try arriving earlier tomorrow? We might beat him at being the early bird." **Aomine suggested and the blond nodded in agreement.

So the next day, Aomine and Kise tried to arrive with an extra hour to spend before practice. But unfortunately for them, Akashi was already there. Not only that, even Kuroko and Midorima are already doing their warm-ups.

"**Daiki, Ryouta. It's rare to see you two early." **Their captain, seated at the bench while looking at his file board, greeted them without sparing a single glance towards their direction. **"Start your warm-ups then."** A smirk graced his lips for a second.

But of course, the two stubborn males didn't give up. They even came much earlier the next day. Now they had an hour and a half to spend before practice. But no luck, Akashi was already there, and so was Kuroko. Their sixth man was assisting the redhead in his own warm-ups.

"**Good morning Aomine-kun, Kise-kun."** Kuroko half greeted, half-yawned. It was really early after all. **"You two are early again today."** He commented as he pushed Akashi's back even further. The two felt a bit disturbed: How early can the two be?

Finally, the two made an ultimatum; A do-or-die resolve. If they still didn't get to beat their captain and Kuroko by being the earliest one to arrive, they won't ever dare again. This time, as early as three in the morning, both Kise and Aomine are already in front of their school's gym. They wouldn't have imagined that they could actually be this early. Not trying to suppress the yawns due to lack of sleep, Kise opened their gym doors.

"**Hmm… No one's here."** Kise commented, still a bit half-asleep. **"Let's warm-up then play a few match—" **The rest of his sentence were muffled by the hand in his face. The blond forcibly removed the ace's hand of him and asked. **"What the hell was that for, Aominec—" **Again he was cut off by Aomine who clamped his mouth once again and whispered a 'shut up.' And if the urgency in the ace's voice was any indication, Kise decided to follow the other's line of sight. Soon, he knew why.

There was Akashi, their captain. Eyes closed and his back laying in the bench. His breathing even and stable, and for the first time, Kise and Aomine found their captain to be harmless, innocent, and if honestly admitted, cute.

Then it finally hit them.

Akashi was_ sleeping_ in one of the benches. And Akashi would never sleep in front of anyone, at least not that they know of. If the redhead hated anything (actually he hated a lot of things but anyway), it would be a sign of weakness, of imperfection. So sleeping in front of others, unaware of things and defenseless, and dare they call it, vulnerable, would be taboo. And they just broke it.

Everything was Kise's fault, Aomine was sure. If the blond hadn't brought up the whole thing about their captain's early arrival, they wouldn't be in this situation. In fact, he might still be catching some z's by now. It would be best to try and leave their captain alone.

Or so he thought. Time slowly passes and yet the two stood rooted in their places. For some reason, a step away makes Akashi's breathing hitch a bit and a small movement makes him stir in his place. And they were not waking the beast if they had a choice. As they say, let the sleeping beast lie.

"**Aominecchi, what do we do?" **Kise whispered, but it felt like a wailing to Aomine. **"We need to go before he wakes up."** The tanned boy whispered back, he never would have thought that his greatest pinch in life wouldn't be in a match.

"**I don't think that's possible though."** Kise and Aomine almost shrieked in shock, but their fear of waking Akashi overcame any sound they might have produced. When they turned, they saw their manager Momoi.

"**Don't scare us, Satsuki." **Aomine argued, his heart almost fell out of his chest. **"But I'm not scaring you Dai-chan." **Momoi pouted at his childhood friend's reaction. **"My data says that the captain's phone is made to alarm at certain times of the day."** She explained, and for some reason, fear started to scratch the back of the two players' throats. **"The next alarm should go off in five minutes, exactly three thirty in the morning!"** She enthusiastically added, sending doom on both players.

Out of fear and impulse, Aomine suddenly went towards Akashi, took his phone that was lying by the sleeping captain's side and turned it off before he quietly went back to where Kise and Momoi was. The only reaction they received from the redhead was a long, deep breath. This gave the three quite a relief before Momoi hit Aomine right in the head.

The tanned boy resisted the urge to shout in pain and gave a glare towards Momoi. **"Are you stupid? Not only did you see him sleeping, you also tinkered on his phone!"** Momoi reprimanded the ace who seems to have finally realized what he did.

"**A prolonging of your suffering." **Another voice scared the hell out of the three. Soon they noticed that three heads are now four. **"Midorimacchi…" **Kise addressed. The newcomer bravely went up near their captain, took out his own phone and _click._

This forced Aomine to drag the bespectacled guy away from the sleeping devil. **"What the hell are you doing?"** He almost shouted, _almost_. Kise and Momoi had the same question in their minds.

"**Taking a picture."** Everyone wanted to hit Midorima. Of course they knew as much. **"And why?"**

Midorima took a few seconds of silence before answering. **"You never know when it'll come in handy. Oha-Asa horoscope says to take advantage of everything today. By the way, today's lucky item is a stuffed penguin." **They don't even know what to say to that.

"**But won't Aka-chin hate us for that picture?"** For the third time of the day, they were scared out of their wits with another sudden appearance. This time around, Momoi wasn't able to refrain from making a squealing sound. Good thing it didn't affect their captain.

"**Murasakibara…"** Aomine trailed off. One problem after another.

"**As long as he doesn't know."** Midorima replied with a deadpan expression to the purple-haired giant's accusation. They were forgetting that rarely does it happen for Akashi to not know things. Murasakibara nodded and took his phone out as well, and another _click._

They didn't notice the arrival of a certain light blue-haired individual who just stared at his teammates for a few good seconds before starting out his warm-ups.

"**Can you stop that?"** The ace felt like going insane right now. **"But it's not fair that Mido-chin only got his sleeping picture."** The giant reasoned out, even Kise and Momoi flinched in their places. It would seem everyone wants one picture. Honestly, even Aomine wanted one, for blackmailing purposes if he would actually dare.

Kise finally dared to say. **"Guys, you do know that Akashicchi's wrath is a collective one right?"** Well, whether collective or not, they were all dead. After all, just seeing them grouped together like this would already raise suspicions. It would definitely rain blood today.

So they continued to argue and talk through whispers. Aomine was set on stopping the picture-taking, he definitely didn't want to face their captain by now. Kise was preventing Murasakibara from eating his snacks, which would definitely create so much noise while Momoi wished deep inside that Midorima stops talking about all his horoscope stuffs.

It was near five, and most of the first-strings should be arriving soon when Kuroko decided to interrupt the suspiciously crouching five and spoke.

"**Shouldn't everyone be warming up by now?" **He asked, and his voice sent most of them in bated breath.

"**Tetsu!"** Aomine forgot to keep his voice down.

"**Kurokocchi!"** And so did Kise.

"**Tetsu-kun!"** There was more of a fangirl squeal with Momoi though.

"**Kuro-chin."** As usual, there wasn't much of an ounce of liveliness in Murasakibara.

"**Kuroko."** Midorima sounded surprised but only for a bit.

"**When did you get here?" **He inquired since that was the only thing he thought would have made sense, especially if the rest haven't collected their thoughts yet.

"**Awhile ago."** Kuroko replied then he noticed that Akashi was sleeping in the bench. He approached the redhead and the rest were sweating buckets, trying to stop Kuroko from waking the slumbering devil. The sixth man pretty much ignored all of them and repeatedly poked, as in _poke, _Akashi's cheek.

Akashi's eyes slowly opened their lids, revealing two mismatched drowsy orbs. Everyone felt the hell froze over by then.

"**Tetsuya?"** Though the rest (except Kuroko) were hoping for a hint of annoyance or something to terrify them in the redhead's voice, they heard none. Kuroko, after being addressed nodded to his captain.

"**It's almost five, Akashi-kun."** The sixth man resumed to poking Akashi's cheek once again, liking the feeling of the contact. Akashi simply gave him a blank stare. **"I swear I didn't hear my alarm."** He commented, still a bit out of it. Aomine felt shivers in his spine as he saw the redhead look at the phone and saw that it was off.

"**It's off," **Suspicion is now laced in Akashi's voice which was scaring the hell out of the five. **"You never do that. Did someone turn it off?" **Kuroko helpfully (or unhelpfully for the Generation of Miracles) added as he fixed Akashi's hair into place. Though apathetic as his expression must be, Kuroko was actually enjoying the switch in roles between him and Akashi. Normally, he would be the one waking up at Akashi's voice, and it would be the redhead to fix his bed-hair for him. Now it's the reverse.

Akashi, still too sleepy to register much in his head just let Kuroko do what the boy wanted. The rest of the Generation of Miracles were feeling a bit jealous of the scene, but they weren't sure if they're jealous of the unusual treatment Kuroko is giving their captain or the way Akashi is letting their sixth man do whatever he wanted without getting angry.

The captain, finally gaining more of his profound and innate personality, let his gaze wander around and found the rest of his team and their manager. And of course, when their eyes met the devil's mismatched ones, it was a real struggle not to run away.

"**Good morning Daiki,"** Aomine felt the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"**Ryouta,"** Kise felt the shivers in his spine.

"**Shintaro,"** Midorima could feel cold sweat forming in his temple.

"**Atsushi,"** Murasakibara decided to eat his snack anyway.

"**And also Momoi-san." **Momoi found herself trembling at the stare.

Akashi didn't have to say the next words; they all knew what his stare meant: _Who was messing with my phone?_

Kise elbowed Aomine, which in fact, an action that their captain noticed. **"Daiki, perhaps you know something?" **His tone indicated that he was asking Aomine to fess up. Triple the tanned guy's training if he confessed, triple the whole team's if not.

"**Do you mind that they saw you sleeping?"** Kuroko beat Aomine from speaking faster. Everyone wondered why the boy used 'they' instead of 'we.'

"**Huh?"** Akashi gave the invisible man an inquisitive stare with the sudden change of topic. **"I don't really mind you seeing everything Tetsuya." **And they further got confused with Akashi's answer. Kuroko specifically used 'they' but Akashi referred back to Kuroko. So does that mean that he doesn't mind if it's the sixth man but if it was them it's not? Besides what does 'everything' entail in the captain's words?

And as if ignoring the inconsistency of each other's statement, Kuroko continued. **"Then how about pictures?"**

Akashi raised a brow at that, his smirk wiped off his face. **"Pictures?"** He asked, but his tone was dangerously low. Scissors came out of nowhere and into their captain's hands; Midorima and the others thought that they would rather break their phones and delete every evidence than be found out now. **"What do you mean by pictures, Tetsuya?"** The redhead repeated but his eyes were not on Kuroko but on the other five who now fear for their lives.

Sensing, or maybe not, the distress signal his comrades were giving, Kuroko decided to subdue Akashi's wrath. **"Let's eat breakfast, Akashi-kun."** Again, another sudden change of topic. **"I didn't get to eat this morning." **He continued like normal**. "You probably haven't eaten as well if you just woke up."** Kuroko took Akashi hand and pulled it softly towards himself. Begrudgingly, Akashi stood from his place. No one could resist an invitation from Kuroko Tetsuya, at least not the Generation of Miracles. Kise was pouting mentally, he haven't been invited by Kuroko, not even once.

Kuroko was the first one to leave the gym but then Akashi stopped by the doorway. **"Don't think this is over." **He announced before going after the paler boy.

The rest of the Generation of Miracles found themselves getting tired, even before practice. And the real deal is yet to come! Everyone released a breath of sigh, suddenly praying for their lives.

Luckily for them, when Kuroko and Akashi came back, their captain's mood seemed to have improved. Improved is actually underestimating it, Akashi was suddenly in his best mood. What happened will forever be a mystery but the Generation of Miracles could only be thankful their sixth man for saving them in the very close call from their captain.

* * *

End Rant: This fic felt weird. Haha, see? I fail at humor/crack. Are you wondering what Kuroko did to lift Akashi's mood? Of course, Kuroko has perfected his uke-skills to tame any sort of seme! xD I… I didn't just say that. –laughs-


	2. It Takes One to Know One

Author's Rant: A very fast but short update. Hahaha… AkaKuro is my OTP but I love overprotective GoM too. I'm so torn in between. Kuroko practically spells uke by now but I do see a few KuroAka fans (yes, Kuroko is seme) and I love that one as well.

Warnings: FWA, BWS and OOC moments will occur, since Akashi haven't exactly been properly introduced. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is way too awesome. I'm not capable of that.

* * *

**It Takes One to Know One**

If there was one closest-to-normal person in the Generation of Miracles, that would be Kuroko Tetsuya.

If there was one person the Generation of Miracles loved so much, that would be, again, Kuroko Tetsuya.

And if there was one person much scarier than Akashi Seijurou, the feared captain of the Generation of Miracles, then that would still be Kuroko Tetsuya.

Why? Of course, this is because if you get in the path of this almost invisible guy and you'll have the Generation of Miracles by your throat. Plus one if you include their manager. But most probably because of Kuroko Tetsuya himself.

That's why ever since the Generation of Miracles got attached to their sixth man, Kuroko Tetsuya, people wouldn't even dare mention anything near an insult against him.

That's why when Kuroko, the subject of attention of the whole Generation of Miracles, came for the afternoon practice and entered the gym with a huff and a glare… the whole school wanted to run away. Kuroko, who rarely gives any sort of emotion, is scary enough when angry but to think that there would be five, correction six, addition to that? The one at responsible must have been way too brave and way too stupid and must have been looking forward to death.

"**Kurokocchi?"** Kise called out, he himself was scared stiff of the smaller boy's glare.

"**What?"** Kuroko asked, lacking his usual politeness and his usual monotonous tone. He was angry alright, the Generation of Miracles were sure.

"**Sorry,"** The sixth man apologized briefly for suddenly blowing up on his teammate. He tried to ease the crease between his brows. **"I would like to be left alone for awhile, Kise-kun."**

Respecting Kuroko's words, Kise decided to retreat for now. The Generation of Miracles, except maybe for their captain who has been summoned by the administration, started their emergency meeting.

"**Aquarius is supposed to have a bad start today according to Oha-Asa horoscope. I brought Kuroko's lucky item, a pair of knitted gloves, but he didn't accept them."** Midorima showed his efforts on changing Kuroko's day. The rest looked at him with a deadpan expression.

_Of course he won't accept them. It's almost freaking summer! _They all thought, except for Midorima anyway.

"**But when I checked on Tetsu this morning, he wasn't exactly in a bad mood." **Aomine gave his own two cents on the situation.

Murasakibara seemed like he was on the verge of tears. **"Kuro-chin rejected my vanilla candies this lunch." **And never did Kuroko reject vanilla, well at least normally he wouldn't.

"**Now that you mentioned it, he didn't eat with us this lunch."** The tanned boy commented.

"**So in short, something might have happened between this morning and lunch."** Momoi concluded after the data-gathering.

Kise suddenly had a thought. **"Then it might have happened while he's in class? I mean, he couldn't have gone out if it's that timeline."**

Aomine's face was graced with a smirk. **"Then that makes it easier, it's either his classmates or the teachers." **

Okay, maybe people will ask. Teachers? Would the Generation of Miracles dare to go against their teachers? Of course they will. The extent of their overprotectiveness encompasses everyone, as in _everyone_, and no one would dare oppose. They wouldn't have to fear getting expelled; for some reasons they do not want to know nor would anyone for that matter, Akashi could always do something about it.

"**Wait, Akashi's not yet here. We would have to wait if it really is one of the teachers."** Momoi reminded. Akashi might have the authority, but the rest of them didn't. But sometimes, they really forget this important fact, being idiots like they are, and went on raging wars they don't have a chance to win. Surely, they would win the physical part, but come human rights and state's laws… they're dead or should they say jail? It didn't matter.

Aomine gave a disappointed look but then resigned to their only choice. **"Then we start with his classmates?" **A bystander who happened to have seen the unusual gathering of the Generation of Miracles got traumatized with what he saw. Those evil grins would give him nightmares for a whole month.

So with Momoi's data, the Generation of Miracles skipped practice and were able to locate most of Kuroko's classmates that were still inside the school. And it would seem that they were off the mark with their guess. Most of Kuroko's classmates didn't even notice him in class; those who did tried their best _not _to notice him.

As the rest of the Generation of Miracles were busy finding out the culprit behind the bad mood Kuroko was having, their captain finally came back in the gym.

Everyone took a step back with every step Akashi took as he entered the gym. Everyone was scared, while the redhead was trying to assess the situation. The gym, that was supposed to be filled with the first-strings and the Generation of Miracles, is almost empty. When Akashi tried to look around, he only found a Kuroko in the corner, who's in a very foul mood. Now, if the evil grins of the other four can give nightmares, then Akashi's grin can make people disappear. Literally.

"**Tetsuya,"** He called out, interrupting whatever thoughts that might have been in that pretty little head of his teammate. **"Who is it?"** Akashi inquired with all seriousness. Whoever dared do anything to _his _Tetsuya would have to pay quite a price.

Anyone who was listening knew that the name that the sixth man will mention will forever be forgotten in the history of Teikou whether it was student, a teacher or even the principal. Even if you carve it in a stone, the stone itself will be pulverized to nothing. That's how influential the captain was, as he had always said: Since he always win, he's always right.

Kuroko stared at those heterochromatic eyes before trying to look away. **"No."** The pale boy himself knew what would happen if he states a name by then. That person would likely be almost beaten out of life. But actually, it wasn't just _almost_. If the Generation of Miracles do get the name, that person would already be bordering between life and death, yet it still wouldn't be enough for them.

Akashi sighed at the stubbornness Kuroko was displaying. But at least the boy was no longer fuming, but simply pouting. By which the Generation of Miracles noted as one of the cutest expressions the sixth man ever gave.

The redhead smirked before announcing. **"Practice is cancelled. Leave immediately."**

And what Akashi says, goes. All the students from first, second and third strings scramble away as soon as possible. In less than five minutes, the gym was empty aside from him and Kuroko. He inched closer, smirk still in place before cupping Kuroko's chin and forcing him to look his way.

"**Tell me." **He ordered, but not as commanding as he usually is. It had an edge of gentleness that no one would ever think could come from the captain of Generation of Miracles. Kuroko hesitantly spoke.

"**Promise me you won't do anything to Sensei."** Kuroko's voice was almost indistinguishable. _So it was a teacher… _Akashi kept his thoughts in his mind and nodded.

"**Truthfully?"** Kuroko wanted an assurance. The redhead inched even closer, their lips almost touching. **"Yes. With milkshake on top."** Kuroko's face lit up with the mention of the drink, and Akashi was thinking how simple Kuroko could be. **"Vanilla?"** And really, Akashi wanted to go on a fit of laughter. But the Akashi Seijurou doesn't go into a fit; a fit of rage, possible, but laughter?

"**Yes."** He answered before placing a quick kiss. The paler boy had stopped for a few seconds before finally, the boy whispered what actually happened to Akashi. He simply smiled at that before suggesting. **"Shall we get your drink, Tetsuya?"**

* * *

When the rest of the Generation of Miracles were busy _interrogating_, Momoi received a message from the captain of the Generation of Miracles. She grinned; an evil looking one, full of malice. **"Dai-chan…"** She called out to her childhood friend who had to shiver a bit with the sickly sweet tone. **"Akashi-kun just gave me the name. He seems very angry."**

Hearing this, Kise tried to peek at the message. But he only read the latter part.

_He was commenting on Tetsuya's height. Isn't that the same as belittling me?_

_Take care of it for me Momoi-san._

Kise sighed. If Kuroko had any complex, it would be his height. Akashi had it as well. And if you ever commented on one, it's the same as commenting at the other, after all, they almost have the same height. In the end, it takes one to know one. Not like Kise would ever know what Kuroko and Akashi really felt about their height.

And if he had to say, it was wrong from the start to say anything to Generation of Miracles. They could be very unforgiving. No, they are really unforgiving.

* * *

End Rant: Akashi is the devil captain who is obviously much gentler and sweeter to his uke, Kuroko~ So does that make Akashi a tsundere? … No, tsundere spells the same as Midorima. Akashi is simply Akashi.


	3. Diligence is the Mother of Good Fortune

Author's Rant: Another fast update. –laughs- Well, I actually can get motivated to write even with a single review, but having receive that much? I ended up euphoric! Like usual, it contains GoM x Kuroko, AkaKuro, but then a good serving of MidoKuro and… what? MidoAka?

Warnings: FWA, BWS and OOC moments will occur, since Akashi haven't exactly been properly introduced. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke… ah… how I _wish_.

* * *

**Diligence is the Mother of Good Fortune**

_Oha-Asa horoscope for Cancer:_

_Be careful! Today could be your worst day ever! Insensitivity could be your downfall today. There would be animosity in the air, so remember to look after your back! If you can, it would be best just to stay at home and relax!_

_Your lucky item for today: Gold Ingot. This item might not be possible for a few so we have prepared an alternative solution! Staying beside an Aquarius would help you make it through the day, and if all goes well, you'll receive a present from above!_

Midorima Shintaro had listened to his horoscope for umpteenth time. Today, he woke up in the wrong side of the bed, had a paper cut, and broke his glasses. Good thing he had a spare but it was still early in the morning and all the bad things were already happening. This was the first time he wasn't able to provide himself his lucky item. Because really, a gold ingot? You think a middle school student can produce such a thing? What a real discrimination it was.

Though hesitant, Midorima stepped out of his house, full of worries just because he doesn't have his lucky item. After all, Oha-Asa horoscopes have always been right his whole life, today should be the same.

Kuroko had a bit of feeling that today would be a bit different. Not that it was bad; it still didn't feel right as well. His doubts were confirmed as he reached the school.

The sixth man was heading his way to the gym when he felt something behind him. Curious as to what it was, he looked back. And though it wasn't apparent in his face, Kuroko was very much surprised. Midorima was running but then, he seems to have just tripped with his face falling flat to the ground. It was a real surprise alright, for Midorima to be so… clumsy, for the lack of better word.

The bespectacled guy slowly stood from his fall and brushed the dirt off himself then he finally realize that someone witnessed his falling scene. And of all people, it was one of the Generation of Miracles.

"**Kuro—"** Midorima was about to call on to the pale boy when suddenly, he heard a boisterous laughter from behind him.

And that was Kise, laughing his heart out, finding so much enjoyment in what he saw. **"Midorimacchi!" **The blond was able to make out between his laughing fit. **"What were you doing?" **Oh, and Kise could go on about this for long and not get tired of it. They made so much fun of him just because he just recently became part of the Generation of Miracles… And this was payback time.

A vein literally pop in Midorima's head in frustration. Of all people, it just have to be Kise and Kuroko?

"**Midorima-kun," **Kuroko's monotonous voice took both Midorima and Kise's attention. Kuroko approached the shooter and slightly touched the said man's cheek. **"You grazed your cheek."** Midorima couldn't help but blush a little while Kise looked at his teammate with pure envy. **"We should probably wash it." **The light blue-haired boy stated before holding the bespectacled man's hand and dragging him towards the water faucets, leaving Kise speechless and dumbfounded.

* * *

Kuroko produced a hanky from his pocket; wet it a bit before trying to clean Midorima's face. The latter wondered how gentle could the pale boy's touch be. **"That's right, you're an Aquarius."**

"**Hmm?"** Kuroko didn't know how to react to that. **"I know."**

"**No, I mean…"** Midorima trailed off. What was he getting shy for? **"I don't have my lucky item today."**

If he was capable of it, Kuroko would have made a confused look in front of the green-haired male. **"And?"**

Was he really having this conversation with Kuroko? **"And it's my worst day."**

"**And then?"** Where was this going anyway?

Midorima hesitated but said it anyway. **"My only other solution is to stay beside an Aquarius to avoid most of my bad luck."**

Kuroko stared for deep at green orbs for a whole minute. **"You mean stay by my side?" **It actually felt more like he stated it than asked.

"**Don't misunderstand!"** Midorima fervently argued. **"It's not like I want to stay beside you, but you're the only Aquarius I know."** But as much as he tries to deny it, the tint of pink in his cheeks betrays it all.

"**I understand,"** Kuroko stated and smiled. And if he'll only be more honest with himself, Midorima was so happy to get a smile just specially for him. The smaller boy held his hand again and dragged the two of them into the gym.

* * *

Imagine the scene: Kuroko and Midorima entered the gym and came to practice late. In that said gym, the rest of the overprotective Generation of Miracles are currently practicing. Their captain, the feared devil of the whole school, was about to reprimand them for their tardiness but then everyone notices… the two tardy Generation of Miracles are hand-in-hand, and the uncharacteristic blush on Midorima didn't help at all.

Everyone else were scared out of their wits. Somehow, just being on the same gym feels like they'll get involve in a bloody war.

What war? A full-pledge war against Midorima.

"**Tetsuya, you're late."** The first person to break the silence was of course, their captain. He had such a sweet smile plastered on his face; it sent shivers to everyone in the room.

"**Sorry,"** Unaware of the hostilities of that smile, Kuroko continued. **"I had to help Midorima-kun."** He explained, still not letting go of their hands.

For some reasons, Midorima felt a great animosity in his surroundings. After all, Oha-Asa horoscope was right on the mark. He should probably look after his back—

Midorima's thoughts were interrupted when a ball hit him from the back of his head. The green-haired man turned around and saw his tanned teammate.

"**Sorry, I swing too hard."** Aomine tried to look apologetic, but for some reason, he couldn't remove his glare. _I should have thrown that harder._

"**No it's alright—"** Once again, Midorima was interrupted when he was hit again by a flying… file-board?

"**Oh, Midorin! I didn't mean that! My hand just slipped." **This time it was Momoi who apologized. She held a goofy smile, much more convincing than Aomine's. _It would have hurt more if it was the file-board's corner._

Midorima guessed that it really is his unlucky day. Seems to be all blunders could work their way to him. He should probably be very careful for today—

Again, the green-haired individual found his thoughts interjected when Murasakibara just dropped the contents of his potato chips bag on top of Midorima's head. **"Ah, Mido-chin. Sorry."** As usual, the giant didn't have much emotion in his voice, but everyone, except Midorima and Kuroko, knew that what he just did was deliberate.

Before he could brush every crumb, Kise just had to 'accidentally' pour his water bottle on the shooter. The snack started to stick to him, a very icky feeling indeed. **"Midorimacchi, I didn't mean that. Sorry." **But deep down in the blonde's heart, everything was intentional.

Midorima was starting to wonder how he could get so much bad luck while the guy he was holding hands with is left unharmed. He could only blame it to his luck, but truth was, he should blame his teammates and Kuroko for it.

Before he could think more or do anything further, something made him stop breathing all-together. Anyone would find themselves holding their breath if they just sharp scissors flying towards themselves. It was only an inch away from Midorima's face, and it hit the wall behind him like a dart.

What their captain said: **"Forgive me, Shintaro. I **_**slipped**_**."**

What he really thought: _Tsk, I missed._

Akashi tried to apologize with the most innocent smile he could pull off. But who in their right mind would actually believe that when you slip with a scissor, it goes flying like a dart? Besides, where did the scissors come from?

Absolutely speechless and terrified of what just happened, Midorima let out a breath he didn't remember holding. He was sure that his knees would have given in by now, if only it wouldn't shame him. He tried to take another deep breath. He was still alive right?

And as if nothing unbelievable happened in front of him, Kuroko simply continued through the situation. **"You should probably change before you catch a cold, Midorima-kun."** The mentioned half-heartedly agreed and Kuroko again, had to drag him to the locker room just to move.

* * *

Finally calming down, Midorima decided to change into a new set of clothes but then he gazed at the mirror and saw how much of a mess his hair was. Kuroko seems to have noticed this as well and decided to help him out.

As Midorima sat on the bench while Kuroko struggled to remove every crumb in his hair, he felt a sudden curiosity to look at the boy. Most of the time he would be looking down at their sixth man but staring at him this way sure is a different point-of-view.

Then he remembered his horoscope for today.

…_you'll receive a present from above!_

Above could mean a lot of things. Perhaps it was angle? Now the bespectacled man was now staring at the lips just hovering a bit above him. A kiss could be a present right?

Slowly, Midorima tried to close the gap between him and Kuroko. But before it actually closed, he felt something hard and cold hit his head.

"**What the—"** He was surprised to see Akashi in Kuroko's previous place, looking down on him both meaningfully and literally. Then his captain shoved something in his chest. **"There, now go out there and start your practice."** The redhead commanded. To Midorima's surprise, his hands now contain a gold ingot.

The green-haired shooter stared hard at his captain. **"Akashi, is this real?"**

And looking like as if he was annoyed, Akashi replied. **"It's mine, Shintaro. Of course it's real."**

Well, no doubt, Akashi would never have counterfeit items with him. But this is gold ingot they were talking about. How was it possible for someone in middle school to have such thing? He wouldn't ask. He didn't want to know. Midorima knew better than to question Akashi's ability to acquire things. He just took what was given to him and went to practice as told.

"**I should probably start as well."** Kuroko stated but was pulled back by the redhead.

"**Wait."** Akashi commanded before he pushed Kuroko against one of the lockers and crashed lips with him. After a few good seconds, the redhead parted away with a smirk on his face. Kuroko, on the other hand, is blushing a bit unlike normal. **"That's your punishment for making me jealous." **Akashi stated with triumph on his face.

The paler boy watched his captain before speaking. **"Wasn't that doping?"** And those words just made Akashi grin even wider. **"Then would you want a real punishment? It was a really close one just now with Shintaro, isn't it?"** He inquired, his words becoming quite suggestive. **"I'll pass for now."** And Kuroko left, still a bit flustered. Akashi decided to let it go for now, after all, he successfully saved Kuroko's lips from a close call and he still had to triple, no… quadruple Midorima's training regime. Who cares about horoscope and all that stuff? Akashi creates his own luck, a few good effort would give him good luck. After all, diligence is the mother of good fortune. You can't get lucky without doing something to make yourself lucky.

* * *

When Midorima got out of the locker room, he could still feel the animosity from before; he guessed that the lucky item won't be able to change that part of his horoscope. The truth was that animosity came from the rest of the Generation of Miracles who was livid at Midorima for taking advantage and keeping the sixth man for himself. What they didn't know, their captain was doing just that back in the locker room. Besides, the redhead's atrocities go beyond 'taking advantage.' But _that_ would have to remain a secret.

* * *

End Rant: And there it is, a jealous Generation of Miracles. Midorima is definitely a tsundere in here~ I feel that Kuroko could be very manipulative (and cunning). Though everyone would follow Akashi without question, Akashi does everything for Kuroko without hesitation. (It rhymed…? Yay!)

Has anyone saw a gold ingot before? It's kind of like a gold bar, and are worth millions. Too bad I don't have one. xD


	4. The Lesser of Two Evils

Author's Rant: A not-so-fast and short update, don't blame me I still had to sleep! Anyway, like usual, this fic contains GoM x Kuroko, AkaKuro, and in this chapter, a taste of KiseKuro because it was requested by one of my reviewers. But mind you, I'm still shipping AkaKuro more than anything and all chapters would end in favour of my OTP. And yes, I accept requests, send one by PM or review.

Warnings: FWA, BWS and OOC moments will occur, since Akashi haven't exactly been properly introduced. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is owned by its rightful owners. I'm not one of them.

* * *

**The Lesser of Two Evils**

Everyone thought the same. Kise is nothing but a child. After the incident with Midorima… let's not talk about it or fuses would be lit again, and Midorima wouldn't want that.

Anyway, after that, Kise started sulking like a kid. He whined something about being so unloved and it honestly irked everyone, maybe an exception of a Kuroko Tetsuya.

Now why would he be thinking like that? First of all, the Generation of Miracles like picking on the blond. Okay, maybe Kise did have some basis to that argument.

Next, Kuroko had never invited him to anything. After witnessing the pale boy invite their captain to a breakfast, Kise made his research. It seemed that Kuroko had invited everyone else, one way or another, except from him.

Another thing, Kuroko had never given him anything. He learned that Momoi receive a popsicle, Murasakibara got a snack, Aomine was given a band-aid, Midorima was treated to a juice but him? Nothing. Not to mention that Kuroko just shared his water bottle to their captain right now.

And as if silence suddenly reigned in the gym and all sounds seemingly blocked, the Generation of Miracles stopped in their track.

_An indirect kiss?_ Kise and the others thought at the same time. Kuroko was ignorant of everyone's reaction while Akashi acted like he couldn't care less. But of course he noted each expression of jealousy and grinned to himself. Besides, he has done _much_ worse things than just an indirect kiss.

"**Hey Tetsu! Why are you only sharing your water with Akashi?" **Aomine had no real courage to face the redhead head-on. He decided it was safer to just talk to Kuroko.

"**Because he doesn't have one."** It was what the pale boy's immediate reply.

"**I don't have one too Tetsu-kun~"** Momoi announced happily. She wouldn't pass up on an indirect kiss.

Kuroko looked at their manager with less interest. **"But you're our manager."**

"**I don't have one as well." **The tanned boy stated as he hid his own water bottle. He's not losing this battle.

"**Mine's all used up."** Kise commented. Truth was, there was still half left.

Kuroko pouted at Kise's words. **"Kise-kun, that's your fault already." **As he said this, Murasakibara who was eating one of his snacks raised his empty hand. He honestly doesn't have his water, like usual.

With that, everyone started arguing by themselves. They were forgetting that the decision lies in the owner of the said water bottle. When they heard their captain clear his throat amidst their shouting, for some reasons, they knew it was him, everyone shut their traps.

"**Keep your water for yourself, Tetsuya." **And of course, many were against it. But they couldn't say it themselves.

"**How about them, Akashi-kun?"** The sixth man asked, thinking how everyone seemed to be _desperate_ for water. The redhead wanted to blurt out that their teammates were not desperate for _water_ but for an indirect _kiss_ but decided to keep it in his head. But of course, Kuroko wouldn't be satisfied, ending it just like that.

The captain smirked at his teammates before placing his bag in the center and opening it in front of everyone. **"Help yourselves."** He smiled at them before dragging Kuroko to the locker room.

And everyone wanted to strangle their cunning captain, only if they can. Akashi's bag contained five full water bottles, exactly one for each of them.

"**Like I'd take it if it's not from Tetsu**!" Aomine ignored and went to retrieve his own water bottle. Everyone agrees with his statement though. Only Murasakibara took one bottle for himself, he couldn't care less as long as he had a drink.

* * *

"**I thought you didn't have any drink." **Kuroko complained to the redhead in the locker room.

"**I forgot I had a few." **Akashi countered, but he knew that it was not the fact that he lied that was bothering the paler boy. **"My water won't last till end of practice." **Kuroko stated disappointed.

See? Akashi knew that was the case. **"I'll share mine to you—"**

"**Are you here captain?" **An unfamiliar voice echoed in the locker room and interrupted the redhead. **"The coach is looking for you."** Probably one of the first-string. Akashi felt annoyed for being disturbed but sighed. He didn't have much choice.

"**Tetsuya, I'll be back soon. Wait for me here."** He commanded before he left Kuroko to his own devices.

* * *

Patiently and obediently, the sixth man stayed at the locker room and waited for their captain. It was when Kise came in and took him out of his thoughts.

"**Kurokocchi~"** Kise launched himself to Kuroko and hugged him.

The pale boy tried to pry the blonde off him. **"Stop it Kise-kun."**

Kise stopped but pouted. **"Perhaps do you hate me Kurokocchi?"** And the copycat was wishing into the high heavens that Kuroko won't affirm his fears.

"**I didn't particularly like you, Kise-kun**." Kuroko almost deadpanned his answer and Kise started crying, and wailing, for umpteenth time.

"**I knew it, you all hate me."** Kise teared up and looked at Kuroko with his defeated puppy-eyes. The sixth man sighed at the immaturity the copycat was showing.

"**Kise-kun,"** The pale boy addressed. **"If we really did hate you, you probably wouldn't exist here."** Whether it was exaggeration or the truth, those words would send anyone into a sprint. **"Cheer up." **The light blue-haired boy uncharacteristically encouraged Kise with a smile that struck the blonde more than he thought it would. Before he had the sense to think and be rational, he found himself kissing the smaller boy.

When he parted, the surprised look at Kuroko was very apparent. Kise was happy, he might not have gotten anything or haven't been invited anywhere by Kuroko, at least he got a kiss, not indirect but a real one. What he didn't notice was the arrival of every member of the Generation of Miracles, witnessing everything.

"**This… is very unfortunate."** Kuroko whispered to himself as he saw Akashi look at him with his trademark smile. Of course, Kise still didn't notice anything and just had to add more to his atrocities.

"**That's right, I shouldn't be gloomy."** The copycat gave off an arrogant smile. **"It's not like I'll lose Kurokocchi to some sweet-tooth giant, tanned basketball idiot, or that superstitious creep."**

The next words marked the end for Kise. **"Especially not to our short sadistic captain." **Even though Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara are angry at the stupid blonde's rambling, when Kise mentioned the word 'short,' they had just to run. As in very far away.

Kise realized that he had just spoken the taboo word for Kuroko. It didn't matter if he didn't mean the pale boy, just saying it is enough to turn the boy's switch. So he turned around, wanting to run before Kuroko blows up, only to see hell welcoming him with open arms.

Akashi Seijuro, his captain. You'll be paying dearly if you ever questioned his authority, crossed his territory, or touched _his_ property. After all, Akashi always returns all favours properly. And since all of the Generation of Miracles thinks that Kuroko is _theirs_, Kise was sure that Akashi treats Kuroko as _his._ Not to mention, he just stepped on Akashi's landmine.

"**I didn't hear you very clearly, Ryouta. What did you just say?" **Akashi spoke with an innocent smile and Kise could only wish that it was just a nightmare.

And soon, shouts of pain echoed throughout the Teikou middle school.

* * *

In the Generation of Miracles, there is no such thing as the lesser of two evils. They were all devil incarnate themselves. Kise Ryouta just learned this the hard way and had to stay for two weeks in the hospital after the incident.

* * *

End Rant: I like bullying Kise. Everyone in GoM does. I happened to like a certain part in this chapter, the line '…only to see hell welcoming him with open arms.' I wonder what image you had when you read that part? Because the image I had was:

Akashi was smiling innocently while saying "I'm coming for you."

That… actually sent shivers in my spine. Akashi and innocent in the same sentence was never a good thing.


	5. Playing the Losing Game

Author's Rant: A not-so-fast but long update~ hehe. I tend to write my ideas as soon as possible before I forget them. This time, there's very little GoM x Kuroko, slight MuraKuro (as requested) and a small helping of MuraAka since it's convenient and lots of AkaKuro. Haha, what am I saying? This whole fic was AkaKuro from the start.

Oh, and yeah. It came to my attention that it was supposed to be 'Oha-Asa' not 'Oha-sa.' Sorry for the confusion, I fixed rest of the previous chapters for that. Also, AoKuro would have to wait till next chapter.

Warnings: FWA, BWS and OOC moments will occur, since Akashi haven't exactly been properly introduced. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: I would not write this fic if I owned it.

* * *

**Playing the Losing Game**

It seemed like a very normal day for the Generation of Miracles. Keyword: _Seemed_. Because it wasn't.

After-school practice has started, but their captain and sixth man were still nowhere to be found. This stirs something within the Generation of Miracles. The other first-strings were sane enough to ignore them.

Then after a few minutes of restlessness, the missing two finally entered the gym, both of them still in their uniforms.

"**What happened?" **Aomine decided to stop whatever he was doing to welcome the two.

Kuroko and Akashi simply stared at each other before looking back at the ace. **"We forgot practice."** The pale boy honestly answered while the redhead simply continued to locker room to change. Aomine couldn't believe what he just heard. Everyone actually thought they were hearing things.

"**Both of you?"** He asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice. Never mind Kuroko, since the boy could be quite a scatterbrain but for their captain to forget was something new, something that shouldn't have happened.

Kuroko simply stared at them. **"Well, I was playing shogi with Seijuro then we remembered." **He said, and since it would seem like no one was asking anything anymore, he himself went to locker room to change.

It's not like no one had any questions but they were caught off-guard and dumbfounded with what they just heard. Did the sixth man just called their captain with his given name? Akashi calling them in their first name was absolutely normal, but for Kuroko to be calling anyone by their given name was close to impossible.

It was in the midst of their thoughts when the captain came out, only to see everyone to be deep in thought… in other words, slacking. Not long after, even Kuroko came out and wondered if time stopped since they all looked the same when he left them, aside from Akashi that is.

"**Tetsuya, what did you say to them?" **The redhead asked, because it seemed that no one was bothering to be out of their thoughts yet and notice him.

Kuroko looked like he was thinking then spoke. **"That I played shogi with you."**

Akashi couldn't connect anything to that. **"Exact words?"** There must be something the pale boy said.

"'**I was playing shogi with Seijuro,' I think."** Kuroko wasn't sure, but it felt right.

Hearing Kuroko call the redhead in his first name again finally snapped everyone in the Generation of Miracles back to reality. Now, they realized that their captain was there and they were all out of it. What if the devil tripled their menu because of that?

Akashi simply smiled in delight with his teammates' reactions. It's the same feeling of having an upper-hand even before you started the match. This brought his already good mood into an even higher notch.

"**Why don't we end the practice early for today?"** He suggested, his sweet tone somehow gives everyone the creeps. **"Why Seijuro?"** Kuroko retorted, the two of them were late after all, and another bright smile appeared in Akashi's face. On the other hand, the rest of the Generation of Miracles' faces grimed.

"**No one seems to be up for practice. Let's not push them if they don't want to."** When Akashi tries to be considerate, normally in has a different meaning. This scared the whole lot, with an exception of Kuroko and Murasakibara.

"**Practice ends in half an hour!"** The captain of the team announced. Kuroko felt a bit inconvenienced by it, after all, why did he change into his practice gear if the practice was ending in thirty minutes?

And as much as the Generation of Miracles wanted to know what happened between their captain and their sixth man, they knew better than to destroy Akashi's mood. Because if they did, hell breaks loose.

The purple-haired individual's face lit up when Akashi mentioned that they'll finish early. A new bakery has opened recently and he hasn't got to try out their menu yet. Purple orbs found themselves lying on a certain light blue-haired boy and Murasakibara got an idea.

* * *

When practiced ended, Murasakibara took out a flyer from his things and showed it to the pale boy. **"Kuro-chin, this.."** He didn't really finish his sentence.

Kuroko gaze back and forth from the paper in his hand and to the giant. **"You want me to accompany you?"** He inquired and got a nod in return. **"Okay."** There was nothing wrong in accepting the invitation. **"Go on ahead. I'll just meet you up there."** Kuroko added.

And so, Murasakibara changed and went ahead of the pale boy to the said bakery. Though lacking any sort of expression, Murasakibara was indeed happy inside. The purple-haired male took the table that was easy to spot from the entrance so it would not be hard for his companion to find him. He was eating his third piece of cake when finally, the sixth man arrived.

"**Sorry for making you wait."** Kuroko announce as he arrived and sat on the chair across Murasakibara. **"I still had to talk to Seijuro about something."**

"**Aka-chin?"** Murasakibara asked confirmation. Kuroko nodded to him. Then for a few good seconds, he seems to be in distraught.

"**Murasakibara-kun?"** Kuroko addressed, sensing something was amiss.

The giant stared at the pale boy for another minute. **"Atsushi."** Murasakibara spoke.

Kuroko wondered what the guy meant. **"Yeah, I was talking to you."**

Murasakibara shook his head. **"No, I mean…" **He paused for a bit then continued. **"Atsushi. Say it."**

"…**For what purpose?"** The pale boy is not calling anyone by their first name if he had no reason to do so.

If anyone noticed, Murasakibara pouted for a second. **"But you call Aka-chin by his first name…"** Again, he didn't finish his sentence. He was sure that the sixth man already understood it for the most part.

"**Ah,"** Kuroko finally understood. **"That's just for this week."**

Now, it was Murasakibara was the one confused. Kuroko, who seemed to be highly perceptive today, sensed his confusion and decided to explain. **"We played shogi with a bet and I lost."**

"**Hmm…"** As if the revelation gave him quite a relief Murasakibara wasn't sure he should be feeling, the sweet-toothed giant resumed in eating his food. Kuroko tried one out as well. Then in the middle of it, Murasakibara commented. **"Taking a bet with Aka-chin is playing a losing game, Kuro-chin."**

Kuroko stared at Murasakibara before speaking. **"But I couldn't pass up a month's worth of vanilla milkshake."**

* * *

If Akashi's good mood yesterday bothered his team, his bad mood today was just pure horror.

For some reasons, the redhead was late for their morning practice. Akashi Seijuro can be late during after-school practice, but never during the morning session. What terrified them most was the fact Akashi had not once shown his trademark evil grin today. That's why no one, as in _no one_, wanted to make any blunder today.

"**Ne, Midorimacchi."** Kise called out to their shooter through a whisper. **"What do you think happened?"**

The green-haired individual simply gave the blonde a questioning glare.

"**Akashicchi's mood couldn't have flipped so suddenly without reason."** The copycat tried to explain.

"**Indeed." **Akashi agreed from behind him and Kise almost jumped off in his surprise.** "Your morning menu has just been doubled, Ryouta."**

Kise sweat-dropped at that. Doubled? Then what about class? **"But—"**

"**Tripled."** His captain cut him off and Kise decided to shut up. It seemed that Akashi was not going to take any reasons.

Akashi was not about to go soft on his teammates today. He had this increasing headache since this morning and Kuroko had just spoil his mood by forgetting about their bet that happened_ just_ yesterday. Besides, he's thinking that _his _Kuroko has been out of control lately. There was that thing with Midorima and Kise after all. He had a gut feeling that those two weren't the last.

Without any means to know what was going on their captain's head, the Generation of Miracles felt that Akashi was being unfair to the blonde. Midorima would normally stay out of trouble but he knew that the redhead was going a bit overreacting. **"Akashi, I think that's going too far."**

And all Akashi did was look pointedly at the shooter. **"Your menu is doubled too, Shintaro."**

Out in the far corner, Aomine observed from afar and snickered at his teammates stupid acts. _They already know Akashi's in a bad mood, why do they just have to say those things?_

"**Is there anything funny, Daiki?"** The ace was shocked with the redhead's word. **"Talk about hell ears." **He murmured to no one but then regretted it immediately.

"**I see. Hell ears isn't it? Daiki's menu is tripled as well."** And there was the feared devil captain of the Generation of Miracles.

Kuroko, who was watching at the side, finally decided to intervene. **"Akashi-kun, you're really going too far."**

"**Tetsuya,"** The redhead called out. And everyone looked at the sixth man with expectations. This was the pale boy that had saved them numerous times from the redhead's wrath. **"Do you want me to increase your load as well?"**

_Uh oh. _Everyone thought because never do Akashi increase Kuroko's training menu before. Perhaps their captain was in a _really_ bad mood?

But before anyone could say or do anything about that, they were shocked to witness Murasakibara suddenly lifting Akashi off the ground and carrying him.

"**What are you doing Atsushi?"** The captain of the team half-asked, half-shouted. The giant simply stared at the boy in his arms and broke the news.

"**Are you feeling sick, Aka-chin?"** He rather stated than asked. No one knew where the conversation was going. But the awkward silence Akashi took confirmed the guess that the giant made.

"**I'll take you in the infirmary for now."** Murasakibara exclaimed and started to proceed to leave the gym and towards the infirmary. **"Atsushi, I'm not incapacitated. I could walk there on my own." **Akashi argued but he was ignored by the purple-haired giant.

Everyone, even Kuroko, was left speechless. They hadn't had the slightest doubt about their captain's health but Murasakibara guessed it like it was pretty obvious. Did the usually apathetic Murasakibara just save them from a close call from their devil captain? That thought bothered Kuroko much more than he would care to admit.

Soon, everyone snapped out of it and continued with their practice. Murasakibara came back a few minutes later.

"**Is he alright?"** Kuroko inquired and the giant nodded. **"How did you know that Akashi-kun was sick?" **The light blue-haired boy just had to ask. For some reasons, Murasakibara had a certain expression that Kuroko wasn't sure how to interpret.

"**I guess because he's unstable?"** Kuroko wasn't sure what did Murasakibara meant by unstable. **"And Kuro-chin,"** The purple-haired guy called out. **"Aren't you supposed to call Aka-chin by his given name?"**

Then there was a second of silence and a second of realization. **"Ah."**

* * *

Lunch time came and Kuroko decided to skip it. He went straight to the infirmary as he wanted to check on Akashi. As he entered, he stopped on his tracks as he looked at the redhead who was seated at the bed and was staring at the multitudes of snacks on top of him with a somewhat annoyed expression.

"**What happened?" **Kuroko asked and snapped his captain's attention to him. That was the only question that would have made sense at that moment.

"**Tetsuya,"** Akashi trailed off. **"I just woke up and then this is what I find."** He was indicating the junk foods in his bed. **"Probably Atsushi."** He drowsily added. Now that Kuroko had a good long look, he could see that Akashi was just a bit red in the face. Also, he realized that Akashi was still out of it if the redhead was not complaining about what happened this morning.

Kuroko sat at the edge of the bed and tried to feel Akashi's forehead. _Slightly hot._ Then he felt his hand pushed away.

"**I'm fine,"** Akashi stated with a bit of stubbornness. One of the rare attitudes he would ever show. The pale boy understood it and just settled in his place. Out of the blue, he made a comment.

"**Murasakibara-kun surprisingly saw through Seijuro's act, didn't he?"**

Akashi seemed to have regained his sense at the mention of his first name. And at that, he smirked. **"You sounded jealous, Tetsuya."**

Kuroko got flustered with his captain's teasing tone. **"I was not."**

The redhead snickered at this. He cupped Kuroko's chin in his hand and pulled the boy closer. **"Want to bet on it?"**

And the sixth man had just to remember Murasakibara's words at that exact moment. _Taking a bet with Aka-chin is playing a losing game, Kuro-chin._

What happened next was unexpected on both sides. Akashi was surprised when it was Kuroko who closed that gap between them and kissed him. For as long as he could remember, it was always him who initiated_ things_.

"**No,"** Kuroko briefly answered after he parted. **"Because you'll win."**

* * *

End Rant: Kuroko doesn't like it when his personal seme is turned someone else's uke. -laugh-

I don't know. There are times when I find MuraAka simply beautiful. I actually saw a fanart where Akashi was seating at Murasakibara's shoulder (And Kuroko in Aomine's) and for some reason, I was captivated for a whole minute. But I'm still in for AkaKuro, since Akashi is definitely a seme (though picturing him as uke is quite nice too) with his perfect uke-match in the form of Kuroko Tetsuya~! x3 They're such a cute couple~!

And shall I introduce the new part of my fic? The Mira-Gen Corner~! A portion where our beloved Generation of Miracles shall give fulfilment to our long (or maybe not) standing questions.

* * *

**MIRA-GEN CORNER**

**Kuroko:** Hello everyone, Kuroko Tetsuya here.

**Aomine:** What the hell is this?

**Akashi: **Now, now Daiki. Where's your manners? Akashi Seijuro here.

**Kise:** Hai hai! Kise Ryouta here.

**Midorima:** I can't believe I'm part of this stupidity... Anyway, Midorima Shintaro here.

**Murasakibara:** (munching a treat) Murasakibara Atsushi here.

**Kise:** (elbows Aomine and whispers) You're the last one.

**Aomine:** (sighs) Whatever. Aomine here.

**Kuroko:** Since were complete, shall we start with the first question?

**Aomine:** Wait Tetsu. You're suddenly going ahead on your own. What are you spouting about anyway?

**Midorima:** Aomine, I'm sure you have heard already.

**Aomine:** No, I heard nothing. (deadpan expression)

**Kise:** Come on, Aominecchi. We're supposed to entertain the readers of this fic in this new corner.

**Aomine:** Huh? Readers? Fic?

**Kuroko:** Since we're not allowed to break the fourth wall here, let's just forget Aomine-kun go on ahead.

**Aomine:** Hey!

**Murasakibara:** Kuro-chin, I think you just broke it anyway.

**Akashi:** (annoyed) Let's just hear the question, Tetsuya.

And with that, everyone knew to just listen and shut up.

_Question: Does the rest of the GoM know that Kuroko is in a relationship with Akashi? _(question courtesy of mangopudding)

**Everyone:** …

**Akashi:** (smirks and breaks the silence) I guess they just found out.

**Aomine:** W-when did… (speechless)

**Kise:** No! Kurokocchi~! (cries)

**Midorima:** (drops his lucky item) …

**Murasakibara:** Aka-chin and Kuro-chin…? (stops eating his snack)

**Kuroko:** (ignores everyone) There you have it, till next time.


	6. No Such Thing as Free Lunch

Author's Rant: A late update sorry, I had to update on my other fic, which was pretty much a futile attempt on my part. I WILL NEVER PUT AKASHI IN A SICK STATE EVER because I just used that idea on the previous chapter and next day I'm sick for reasons I don't know. It's Akashi's karma, I just knew it. And if my temperature is any indication, then I guess I'm still running a fever.

This update shall contain GoM x Kuroko, maybe more of AoKuro but I'm not sure, and heavily implied AkaKuro. Forgive me AoKuro fans, I just don't think I'm in the right mind-set when I'm sick. Also, AoKuro proves to be a hard pairing, I can't simply make anything near humor/crack with that (it's a nice pairing but way too serious for my liking). I know there is that convenient term known as "writer's block" but no, I don't have one. I did my best with this chapter, just hope it came out right.

Warnings: FWA, BWS and OOC moments will occur, since Akashi haven't exactly been properly introduced. I don't have the strength to do much editing and proof-reading right now so it might contain tons of mistakes. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: In my dreams, I guess.

* * *

**No Such Thing as Free Lunch**

The day was nice and all; it would have been a perfect day for Aomine if and _only if_ the rest of the Generation of Miracles are not here.

Let's track back on what happened.

Their captain was sick that day (thankfully or his training menu would have been tripled). Fortunately for them, Akashi took a sick leave the next day. This gave Aomine the chance to invite Kuroko on a weekend without fearing for his life at the moment. He would just have to deal with it if the redhead found out. And he'll do his best so that the redhead would _never _find out.

"**Hey Tetsu. Want to go out this Sunday? Just buy some stuff and eat?"** He asked, making sure he was not near any other Generation of Miracles.

"**Sure, I don't have anything this Sunday."** And that was the pale boy's perfect answer to Aomine's invitation. Or so he thought.

Then come the fateful day, Aomine wore his newest casual clothes; a black dress shirt paired with denim pants and rubber shoes, accompanied by a few black wrist accessories. He stood gallantly by the exit of the subway, patiently, even if patience was never part of Aomine's vocabulary, waiting for Kuroko.

He had already guessed what the smaller boy will wear, having witness the supposedly date between the sixth man and his childhood friend Momoi. But the tanned boy didn't mind that, he was lucky enough to have alone time to spend with Kuroko. Again, he thought.

So all of his hopes were shattered when the said boy arrived with not just one or two, but the rest of the Generation of Miracles except their captain. So screw alone time with _his _Tetsu.

"**Morning Aominecchi!" **Kise greeted their ace happily. Aomine's face was the greatest example of an opposite reaction. The blonde was wearing white long-sleeved shirt paired with fitting black denim pants and black leather boots. His smile, his poise… well, everything about him screams celebrity. But he _is _a model after all.

"**Aomine, Oha-Asa has foretold bad luck for Virgos today. Your lucky item is supposed to be an onyx stone but I'm not currently in possession of one so you might as well find one…"** And Midorima's fortune ramblings went on and on. The tanned boy wanted to say something along the lines of 'the bad luck is you guys' with an exception of Kuroko anyway. The shooter casually wore a button-up shirt together with beige chino pants and white sneakers.

At the corner of the ace's eyes, he saw Murasakibara offer his chips to Kuroko, who politely refused the larger male. The purple-haired giant sported a very casual but seemingly comfortable printed shirt paired with baggy pants and rubber soles. Kuroko was no different; he looked comfortable in his clothes. The pale boy wore a simple striped shirt and a decent pair of pants and rubber shoes.

"**Sorry Aomine-kun. Did you wait long?" **Kuroko inquired as plainly like usual. **"It's alright." **The ace sounded exasperated though. **"But why in the world are **_**they**_** here as well?"**

Kuroko simply looked at him with questioning eyes. **"Kise-kun and the others said they also have some things to buy, and it won't hurt if we all came together."**

He knew it was the stupid blonde who got in his way. And of course, the rest seems to be way glad to help Kise… Just great. Next time, remind him to invite Kuroko and tell him that it _should _be just the two of them.

"**Whatever,"** Can he still do something about this? Of course not. He might as well _try _to enjoy this if it was even possible.** "I only came to buy shoes, what about everyone?"** Aomine felt like asking.

"**Snacks,"** was the giant's immediate reply. As if it wasn't more obvious to the Generation of Miracles.

"**Oha-Asa lucky items for next week."** And of course, Aomine wouldn't want to know anything further than that from Midorima.

"**A ball…"** Kuroko trailed off. He wanted to practice even at home.

"**Anything Kurokocchi wants!"** Kise energetically said which made everyone look at him in surprise, Kuroko included. Silence persisted for a few minutes.

"**Anthing I want…?"** Kuroko inquired, his interest perked up. The proposition was too nice to pass up. Everyone noticed the sparkle in the pale boy's eyes even with his usual expression. **"But why?"**

"**I just got my paycheck and it's sort of a thank you for you."** The blonde half-explained, half-flustered. They knew that the boy was happy with Kise's words. And they also figured that Kise knew that he had the advantage, and how he would definitely use it during these times.

_Damn model. _Midorima and Aomine thought at the same time. It's not that they don't have money, but still, what their wallets could produce could never compare to a model's salary, to a specific purple-haired individual's allowance for food or to their captain's bank book. How Akashi got a bank book at his age is of another topic.

"**Thank you Kise-kun, I'll take you up on your offer."** The pale boy offered a small smile towards the copycat who had his pulse running from the sight. Now, he no longer minds that he sometimes had sleepless nights due to work, especially if this would all lead him to getting Kuroko.

And so, the five individuals went on their Sunday outing while getting all kinds of stares from people. Some would even dare go up to them, and ask Kise his autograph. They would also comment how the others had enough to looks and height to be models just like Kise but it just irritated the others, with an exception of Murasakibara and Kuroko. Most of the time, they'll barely notice Kuroko but the boy didn't mind, he was practically in a good mood.

They went to a sports shop and the clerks immediately went to assist Kise. On the other hand, they kind-of ignored Aomine and Kuroko who were the ones who were buying something from the store. **"Kurokocchi, do you want me to pay for your ball?"** Kise asked when he noticed the sixth man going to the cashier with a ball in hand. Of course, his words didn't have any underlying meaning if you would dare ask.

"**No, I'll pay for this one myself." **Kuroko answered, after all, he had other things in mind to ask of Kise.

Soon after Aomine stopped fussing over on what to buy, they went next to an antique shop. There were a lot of strange things that only Midorima could have valued. Murasakibara stayed outside because he was eating, and also mailing with his phone at the same time. Kuroko notices a shogi board and it's pieces lined up along the back. Wondering what the pale boy was staring intently, the copycat approached and checked.

"**Shogi board?"** Kise looked puzzled. He remembered their captain to be inclined to shogi but not the pale boy. But then again, he heard that Kuroko has been playing with Akashi frequently, and the boy might have grown some sort of fondness to it as well. **"Do you want it Kurokocchi?"**

And as if Kise just proposed to give him the riches of the world, Kuroko's eyes unexpectedly lit up in expectations. **"Can I? It's not expensive, I promise." **With an unconscious tilt of the head to the side, there was no way Kise could ever say no to that, even if it was indeed expensive. And so the store owner was overly happy to have sold so much in one day with Midorima's purchases and well, that one from Kise. The shogi board would be delivered at the specified address given by Kuroko.

"**Kuroko,"** Midorima called out to the smaller boy just before they all left the store. **"Yes?"** He stopped when the green-haired boy handed him what seemed like a wooden keychain of a cat. The cuteness just struck Kuroko which made stars start flowing from him.** "Is this mine?" **He asked, his voice obviously happy with the gift.

"**Don't misunderstand; it's just a giveaway in what I bought."** But no matter how much his glasses hid his expression, the blush up to his ears betrayed every attempt to hide his feelings. Kuroko noticed this and smiled. **"Thank you Midorima-kun."** Midorima could honestly say now that he was glad to have bought that keychain for the boy… wait, he tells you he didn't buy it! (My, my what a tsundere..)

Their next destination was the supermarket. **"Wait, why are we in the supermarket?"** The ace asked a bit irritated.

"**Murasakibara-kun said that there is this snack that is only sold here."** Kuroko replied as he went with the giant and looked through the shelves of snacks. Then his eyes landed at the rice crackers. Murasakibara took two packs of it in front of him and went to get a few more others before paying for it in the counter.

When the purple-haired giant came back, he suddenly handed a plastic to Kuroko. The latter stared at the plastic wondering what it was. **"Kuro-chin's share."** That was the only explanation the giant gave before taking off. Kuroko noticed that the bag contained the rice crackers he settled his eyes on. **"I didn't really ask for this…"** The sixth man mumbled to himself before smiling. He had a good idea just now.

When Aomine saw everyone making their subtle advances to the smaller boy, he found himself even irritated. The ace always thought that he was the closest one to Kuroko. But lately, he's doubting his own confidence on it. And as if contemplating on their relationship made way to a grand idea, Aomine suddenly took off, only Kuroko took noticed of it.

"**Where is Aomine-kun going?"** He asked to no one specific. Kise appeared at his back and commented. **"Bathroom perhaps?"**

After everyone finally settled and went out of the supermarket, Aomine was outside waiting for them, rather for Kuroko. He held a cup in his hand and suddenly thrusting it to Kuroko's own hands. **"Here, before it goes warm**." It was vanilla milkshake, Kuroko's favourite. Everyone else started commenting on their hunger, even Murasakibara as if he wasn't eating at that very moment. Walking a bit behind, Kuroko spoke to Aomine.

"**Aomine-kun always knows what I liked best. Thank you for treating me to a milkshake."** He just thanked him but for Aomine, those words meant so much more. After seeing that their teammates were not paying attention to them, Kise and Midorima arguing while Murasakibara kept on eating, Aomine suddenly felt an urge.

**"Hey,"** He called out. Kuroko refrained from sipping to answer back but then he found himself being kissed by the tanned male. And he felt the taller male's tongue go inside his mouth and he jerked away, flustered.

"**There's no such thing as free lunch, Tetsu."** Aomine smugly commented before trying to catch up with the rest, leaving Kuroko in his thoughts. As if silently wondering to himself, he stopped.

A strong wind blew and that's when Kise realized that he was arguing way too much with Midorima and that Kuroko was not in his field of vision. He looked back, the others doing the same, they were petrified in their places.

Even when his expression was hidden by his bangs, they all noticed a single tear flowed in Kuroko's right cheek. The pale boy raised one of his hands to cover his eyes.

"**Wha— Kurokocchi what's wrong?"** Kise immediately went to his side. Aomine felt guilty.

"**Sorry Tetsu, did I push it a little too far?"** The ace asked and all other eyes landed at him.

"**What do you mean Mine-chin?"** Murasakibara stopped eating, and his voice held some sort of anger in it. **"That's right, Aomine. Explain."** Midorima seconded the giant, his glasses glinting in a very dangerous feel. Kise simply glared at him and said nothing.

"**Imbeciles, Who made Tetsuya cry?"** Everyone froze on spot, except Kuroko and Murasakibara. They knew who that voice is. **"Aka-chin,"** And the giant was there to affirm their suspicions. They all looked behind.

Kise decided to speak up even under the intense glare they're receiving from Akashi. **"Akashicchi, why are you here? Aren't you still sick?"**

"**That's right Ryouta."** Even Midorima noticed that Akashi was a bit out-of-breath and was red. **"I got a mail from Atsushi saying that all of you went out **_**shopping…**_**" **He paused; his glare was already sending not mere daggers but swords towards his team. **"…now kindly explain how this shopping made Tetsuya cry?"**

No one spoke a word but just directed their gazes to somewhere while Aomine feared for his life. **"Speak now before I make you all regret that you didn't buy coffins just now." **Now everyone was glaring hard at the ace, but Aomine's voice was caught in his throat.

"**I'm not patient."** More like he didn't have much strength, but Akashi would never admit it. **"Atsushi, you know what to do."** Murasakibara nodded while Akashi went to Kuroko and patted him. **"Come, Tetsuya."** He commanded, but there was no chiding tone in it nor anything that signifies forcing of authority. He held the light blue-haired boy's hand and dragged him, leaving rest of the Generation of Miracles to fate, a.k.a. Murasakibara's mood.

Without even getting real far, Kuroko suddenly pulled back the redhead**. "Wait, Akashi-ku— I mean Seijuro."** Kuroko took back his words, remembering the bet between him and Akashi was supposed to last a week, and the week hasn't ended yet. Akashi stopped in his tracks. **"I can't remove the spec of something in my right eye."**

And there was a short, comedic silence between the two. **"What?"** Akashi didn't just get real angry for something so… so… stupid. **"Can you blow it for me?"** Kuroko asked, showing his right eye which got a bit red. Anyway, Akashi begrudgingly complied.

After that, Akashi decided that the rest of the Generation of Miracles had spent too much time with Kuroko that it was _his_ turn. He didn't have to drag the boy to his home, practically it was reverse. It was Kuroko who dragged him back home and was complaining about Akashi going out when he was supposedly resting.

"**By the way,"** Akashi glanced at the pale boy while walking. **"I have rice crackers. We could eat it with tofu soup."** At the mention of his favourite food, the redhead almost smiled. _Almost_, he tells you.** "And a few other things through a bit of fan-service… or is it Kiseki-service?"** Now, now. How was Akashi supposed to react to that? Maybe multiplying the training menu by ten of the Generation of Miracles? Sounds real nice.

"**Also,"** This time Kuroko sound hesitant. **"Please get better soon. I want to play with Seijuro soon." **What the pale boy meant was basketball, or maybe even shogi but of course there was also...

Akashi smirked at his own lingering ideas. **"What kind of play Tetsuya?" **His smirk even wider when Kuroko blushed real hard.** "I understand." **He said knowingly at Kuroko's silence.** "Let's hurry, shall we? I wouldn't want to keep you waiting."**

* * *

End Rant: Poor GoM, you've just been cunned by Kuroko. Oh, but Kuroko just got owned by Akashi. hahaha

Purely AkaKuro by next chapter, or maybe a bit of GoM x Kuroko here and there but it will definitely center on AkaKuro. In any case, I would want to create another Kuroko no Basuke fic but I have way too many ideas and inspirations so I still have to ponder deeper into it. Any ideas?

Sharing Thoughts: If you would just reread the summary of my fic, you'll notice that I wrote 'GoM x Akashi' along with many other things. That's because I wanted to put it there and I just thought that it could happen somehow in this fic. It's influenced by the short doujinshi I saw [machiawase. tumblr post/ 27075019170 / akashi-kun-and-akashi-kun]. Just remove the spaces to see, it's wonderful..

* * *

**MIRA-GEN CORNER**

**Kise: **Roll-call~!

**Midorima: **What's with that high tension?

**Kise: **Just let it go Midorimacchi. Anyway, Kise Ryouta here~!

**Aomine: **We're still going on with this crap?

**Midorima: **It seems like it.

**Kise: **Come on you two. The readers are waiting.

**Midorima: **(sighs) Midorima Shintaro here…

**Aomine: **Again with that 'readers.' What the heck is that about anyway?

**Murasakibara: **(enters room) I'm sorry. (munches food) I'm late.

**Kise: **Actually you're just right on time~!

**Midorima: **Kise, I swear I'll hit you if you don't stop that enthusiasm. (glares at Kise)

**Murasakibara: **Is that so… Murasakibara Atsushi here...

**Kise: **Midorimacchi's scary~!

**Aomine: **Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!

**Midorima:** That's it. Kise, prepare yourself.

**Murasakibara:** Speaking of which… Where's Aka-chin and Kuro-chin?

Silence filled the room with the newfound realization.

**Aomine:** Speaking of it, where is Tetsu?

**Kise:** I don't think I saw Kurokocchi today.

**Midorima:** Maybe he's using his misdirection.

**Aomine & Kise:** In _here_?

**Murasakibara:** Um… Where is Aka-chin?

**Midorima:** Well, why don't you try calling Kuroko?

**Kise:** That's a good idea. (dials Kuroko's number)

**Aomine:** Yeah, and tell him to hurry up.

**Kise:** Alright. (leaves room)

**Murasakibara:** You three just ignored Aka-chin's name, didn't you?

**Aomine:** (feigns ignorance) What are you talking about?

**Murasakibara:** (stares but then phone suddenly beeps) Ah, a message from Aka-chin.

**Midorima:** What did he say?

**Murasakibara:** He's tired and Kuro-chin's sleeping so they're not coming.

**Aomine:** He's still with Tetsu?

**Midorima:** Something tells me I don't want to know what's up with that arrangement.

**Murasakibara:** And we don't have much time… they say.

**Aomine:** And how do they know that?

**Murasakibara:** (ignores Aomine and reads the question)

_Is there anything between Aomine and Kise that they hide from the rest of GoM?_

**Aomine:** Nothing's between… Kise's not even here.

**Midorima: **That's why you're Ahomine.

**Aomine:** (angry) What's with that nickname?

**Murasakibara: **…Ahomine. (opens a bag of chips)

**Aomine:** (angrier) Oi!

**Midorima:** (sighs) The question wasn't meant to be taken literally. It's supposed to imply something.

**Aomine:** (confused) Imply what?

**Midorima:** Sorry readers. That's just how he is.

**Murasakibara:** I assure you Mine-chin is too stupid to even hide anything remotely to anyone.

**Aomine:** So both of you decided to ignore and bash me? (annoyed) Whatever. That's it; the end for now.

* * *

_*Meanwhile, with Kise*_

**Kise:** Oh, He picked up! Kurokocchi~!

**?:** You're annoying Ryouta.

**Kise:** (dumbfounded) Eh? Akashicchi?

**Akashi:** Yeah.

**Kise: **But isn't this Kurokocchi's phone?

**Akashi:** (annoyed tone) So what?

**Kise:** 'So what?' you say, but…

**Akashi:** Tetsuya's sleeping right now. I—

**?:** (sleepy voice) Akashi-kun? Who are you talking to? And isn't that my phone?

**Kise**: Is that Kurokocchi I hear over the line?

**Akashi:** (ignores Kise) No one important. It's one of those 'Ore-ore' scams.

**Kuroko:** Then come back to bed. I—

Then Akashi just hanged up.

**Kise: **(tears up) What's happening there… No… Kurokocchi! (cries)

_*On the other side of the line*_

Akashi woke up and saw Kuroko sleeping by the side of his bed. He remembered to leave a message to Murasakibara and rose from his bed. After sending a message to Murasakibara, Akashi hears Kuroko's phone ring and answered it immediately.

**?:** (enthusiastic tone) Oh, He picked up! Kurokocchi~!

**Akashi:** You're annoying Ryouta.

**Kise:** (dumbfounded) Eh? Akashicchi?

**Akashi:** Yeah. (starts fiddling with Kuroko's hair)

**Kise: **But isn't this Kurokocchi's phone?

**Akashi:** (annoyed) So what?

**Kise:** 'So what?' you say, but…

**Akashi:** Tetsuya's sleeping right now. I—

**Kuroko:** (wakes up) Akashi-kun? (looks at the redhead) Who are you talking to? And isn't that my phone?

**Kise**: Is that Kurokocchi I hear over the line?

**Akashi:** (ignores Kise) No one important. It's one of those 'Ore-ore' scams. (pats Kuroko's head)

**Kuroko:** Then come back to bed. I (sees Akashi suddenly hang up the phone) don't want your fever to return. (yawn) Sorry, I fell asleep.

**Akashi: **No, it's alright. I just needed to move around. (looks at phone) '_…And fool around.'_


	7. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Author's Rant: A late update once again, but if you'll notice, I updated my other fics as well, so I don't really think I've been doing nothing but rest these few days. My fever goes on and off but almost completely gone, and maybe I could finally update a lot more regularly. Thank you for all the reviews, I saw it's 93 by the time I've typed this and I'm really happy for it.

This chapter is AkaKuro (actually the whole fic is AkaKuro but we could not help but love the other characters as well) and might not contain more than normal, probably a short chapter. And I don't think this borders humor, and we'll finally get to see a lot deeper on Akashi and Kuroko's relationship.

Yuu3: I would like to do that… one chapter for each of the GoM without Akashi interrupting at all. Let me gather my thoughts for a little, and I might just do. –wink-

Warnings: FWA, BWS and OOC moments will occur, since Akashi haven't exactly been properly introduced. **RATINGS HAVE BEEN CHANGE **from T to M, all because of this one chapter. Haha, well, good luck. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: Would I even put the word disclaimer if I own it? Would I even write a fanfic if I do own it?

* * *

**Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

A Saturday. Everyone in the gym was a bit edgy. Because for reasons people do not know yet, their captain was obviously in a good mood. And that might be underestimating it, Akashi was almost ecstatic.

The practice went on till dark and without a hitch except maybe for hitch in the breathing the other players when their devil captain came to them and asked if they are okay, or will they be able to manage, or if they wanted a rest. All acts of concern and worry are not Akashi-like at all so they really felt scared that something was behind those smiles.

That's why, even if their training menu has not been increased, the Generation of Miracles felt incredibly tired after practice. Most of them just want to go home and sleep. _Most_, since Akashi definitely looked like he was looking forward to something other than sleep.

"**Tetsu!"** Aomine called to his shadow, all of them done with their showers and are getting to leave. **"Let's drop by the convenience store for a popsicle before we head home."**

"**Oh, that's nice Aominecchi! I'll come too." **Kise commented as he carefully packed his things.

"**It's a nice way to cool off after practice." **Midorima exclaimed, deciding to join the rest. He held in his hand a joker card, which must have been the lucky item for the day.

"**Popsicles…"** Murasakibara trailed off, wondering what flavours he should get. Everything sounds nice, but some would melt before he gets to eat them.

Aomine felt irritated. **"Midorima and Murasakibara too?"** He wanted to have some lone time with his Tetsu after all. **"If everyone's coming then why don't you come too Akashi?"**

The redhead was in the middle of changing his upper garment when the ace called him. He stopped midway, showing most of his stomach and chest. Everyone was mentally distracted by the display. **"Popsicle?"** He asked then shrugged. **"No, I want to go home early." **Akashi stated with a smile, a smile not a grin or a smirk then went back to changing. He fixed his bag and all before closing his locker in a startling manner. **"Let's go Tetsuya."**

"**Eh?"** Both Aomine and Kise said at the same time while Murasakibara simply gave a 'take care Aka-chin.' Kuroko looked at them before bowing his head. **"Sorry, I made some arrangements with Akashi-kun already**." Then the pale boy went out of the locker room and followed his captain.

Now the Generation of Miracles knows the reason for their captain's mood. **"Wait a minute."** Everyone's attention was on Midorima. **"Akashi did say he was going home right? Does he mean with Kuroko?" **With that, everyone started to realize their demise.

* * *

It's been long since Kuroko had seen Akashi's grandmother. For Akashi, that is not what actually counted. It's been too long since Kuroko did a sleepover in his house. So of course, the redhead was really excited.

"**We're home." **Akashi announced as he entered his house. Simultaneously, Kuroko whispered an 'I'll be intruding.'

"**Welcome home Seijuro-kun." **His grandmother greeted him as he passed by the living room then realized that his grandson was with a friend. **"My, isn't it Tetsuya-kun. You surely have grown."** The pale boy paused in respect and gave her a smile. **"It's good to see you healthy."** The old woman shrugged. **"It's all because of Seijuro-kun." **Her shaking but calming voice made Kuroko smile.

"**It's late but… are you two going to eat?"** Kuroko shook his head. He thought that they'll probably go straight to bed since it's after practice. She nodded knowingly and had then shooed the boy away, knowing that his grandson might be waiting for his friend. She was only thankful that Akashi had real friends despite the boy's anti-social tendencies.

Kuroko left the woman and walked through the familiar corridor. As soon as he was in front of Akashi's room, he let himself in. He spotted Akashi fixing the futons out. Seeing the futons made him really sleepy. He didn't actually noticed how the redhead put them side by side.

"**Tetsuya," **Akashi called after he had finished setting up. He saw Kuroko sit in one of the futons and leaned a little closer to Akashi before giving a chaste kiss at his captain. But Akashi wouldn't just let it end there; it has been _too_ long after all.

He edged closer to the boy and kissed. The sixth man responded instinctively than anything but Akashi didn't mind, instead he bit and sucked at the boy's lower lip. This earned him a slight moan, and a more actively participating Kuroko which would have made him smirk if his lips weren't as busy as it is.

Another moan escaped the lithe boy as he bit again and the redhead took his chance to slip his tongue in and dominate the kiss. A passionate battle of tongues before Kuroko parted for the lack of air. Akashi had a different plan though. He started to assault the boy's neck then his jaw before returning back to those lips. Suddenly, he felt the boy push him away.

"**Tetsuya,"** He addressed rather than ask, his mind was running through what he did and might have not pleased the other. But then…

"**Can we sleep now?" **Kuroko inquired, immediately followed by a yawn. Even if there training menu wasn't increased, it really took his best just to catch up with all of them. Of course he didn't really mean to raise the other boy's hopes up.

Between finding it cute and getting angry for being interrupted, Akashi settled for disappointed sigh. **"Alright, sleep tight Tetsuya." **He ruffled the boy's hair before Kuroko simply slipped under the covers, murmuring something about 'prepare.' Akashi shrugged it, feeling the sleepiness to be contagious as he himself went to sleep.

* * *

"**Akashi-kun, wake up." **Akashi faintly heard Kuroko's voice that slowly pulled him out of his slumber.

"**Tetsuya,"** He breathed, still kept his eyes closed. He felt a pair of lips on top of his and he responded quite passively compared to last night.

"**Akashi-kun,"** The boy repeated after leaving his lips for a second. Then he felt those lips go for his neck and suck. He arched a bit in reaction to it and let his hands hold the back of Kuroko's head, pushing the lithe boy closer to his own neck.

"**My alarm didn't set off yet. Let me sleep for a bit more." **He stated groggily as he peered at the boy hovering over him. Kuroko's bed hair was still apparent. He lazily tried to fix it as Kuroko continued to feast upon his neck. Kuroko decided to slip his hand under Akashi's shirt and worship those toned muscles…

"**Wait a bit..."** The way the sixth man was touching his stomach and chest was rather arousing the half-asleep redhead. Soon he was arching to the touch and even tried to capture Kuroko's lips for another kiss. More languidly than actively, Akashi realized that the pale boy was cupping a single cheek of his butt. **"What are—ah.. you doing?" **He asked and huffed all at the same time. He might just be awake now. Soon, Akashi and Kuroko's gaze met before the latter suddenly smirked and prod a digit in the former's hole.

"**Damn it… Tetsuya! I don't bottom!" **He shouted, half-angry and half-surprised. He was more than awake now.

The pale boy continued in his ministrations, not exactly scared of an angry Akashi. **"You did the first time. You will right now." **He whispered closely to the redhead's ear before nipping at it.

His breathing was laboured already. **"That was before. I would never do… hey, wait…" **Akashi bit his lip to refrain his voice from coming out after the light blue-haired boy completely inserted a finger inside him. **"My grandmother will hear us."** He said only above a whisper.

"**She won't." **His argument was easily shot down by Kuroko.

"**How can you be so—"** -_sure._ This time, he had to clamp his own mouth to avoid vocalizing the pain and the pleasure he was feeling. His Tetsuya just added another digit inside, and it damned _hurt_.

"**She came in minutes ago and said she'll be visiting the shrine. She won't be back for three hours."** When he saw Kuroko momentarily occupied in his mind, he found the chance and the strength in him. He immediately pushed the boy's hands away, almost wrestled for it but soon he had changed their positions. He was on top, as usual, and he towered over Kuroko. That was the perfect situation.

"**Did you really think you could overpower me Tetsuya?" **He asked, his usual smirk back in place.

"**Not really."** He then leaned to give another chaste kiss to his captain. **"Good morning Akashi-kun."**

"**Indeed."** He stated with a smile adorning his face. He sat up and pulled Kuroko into a sitting position as well. They both let a few minutes of calming silence surround them.

Then Akashi just let his hands wander, finding themselves fixing the pale boy's atrocious bed hair. Kuroko found himself doing the same, fixing the redhead's hair. Difference was, he could see some improvement in his actions, while his captain struggled to tame his.

"**How cute~!"** They were surprised at the sudden female voice, or squeal, so they stopped but before they could do anything else, Momoi glomp-ed down on Kuroko. **"You two looked like brothers just now." **Soon enough, the rest of the Generation of Miracles came in sight.

"**Do I have to ask how you all got inside?" **Akashi's tone was barely patient.

"**We passed Akashicchi's grandma and she invited us to come."** Kise energetically answered, also finding Kuroko and Akashi fixing each other's hair as cute. Not that he'll admit that flat out with Akashi in there.

"**She told us that the keys are in the mailbox. That's dangerous; you should really find another place to put it."** Midorima commented smartly, in his hand is an hourglass, another one of his 'lucky item for the day.'

Akashi wanted to throw a fit of rage. **"It's there because my grandmother usually forgets it." **And he found himself sighing as Murasakibara starts to fiddle his hair. **"Did you even wash your hands Atsushi?"**

"**I did, Aka-chin."** Was the giant's definitive reply. He secretly wanted to do it ever since he witnessed Kuroko do it in one of their morning practices. (referring to chapter one)

On the other hand, Aomine was trying his best not to laugh out loud with Kuroko's hair. He had heard how it bothered the pale boy but he didn't think it was _this_ bad. Also, he wanted to comment on how childish his captain and their sixth man looked as they were trying to fix each other's bed hair. It was way too cute.

"**Everyone…"** Kuroko trailed off as he finally released himself from Momoi's suffocating hug. **"How come you're all together?"**

And silence reign the room. They couldn't say that the reason they were all together was because they were planning to intrude the two in anything that could happen if let alone. They thought that Akashi and Kuroko won't attempt anything if the redhead's grandmother is home (oh how wrong they are… xD) so they just at least make sure the two doesn't get much time alone.

"**It's coincidence Tetsu-kun!" **Momoi tried to dissipate the growing silence but her unexpectedly voice jumped a bit. She just wished that the devil captain doesn't realize this.

"**Is that so…"** Akashi spoke and it sent chills to their spines. **"I do hope everyone has brought their practice gears or you'll be training in those clothes."** His sadistic smile firmly implanted in his face, and only Murasakibara was not scared. Everyone scrambled at their feets and went out of the room, trying to find some ways to get out of the situation.

As Akashi and Kuroko was left alone, Kuroko muttered something under his breath. **"Brothers is it?"**

"**Does it bother you?"** Akashi inquired, not sparing a glance. **"Not really. I don't think I'll assault my brother in his sleep."** Kuroko calmly exclaimed, and this almost made Akashi laugh. **"Neither would I."**

"**Akashi-kun,"** the pale boy addressed. **"Do you want to sleep over at my place tonight?" **He was a bit flustered and he was playing with his fingers, those digits that was just inside the redhead minutes ago.

"**If you're not around the adolescent age of being highly hormonal, I'd say you rather miss topping me Tetsuya."** Akashi smugly commented as he stood up from his position. **"But sure, I'll ask my grandmother once she came back**." And the redhead left for the bathroom. Kuroko didn't notice the small blush that crept onto his captain's cheek.

A smile was placed on the light blue-haired boy's face. Perhaps, Akashi was right and it was simply indeed being hormonal. But in the end, he might actually do miss it since it's always the absence that makes the heart grow fonder.

* * *

End Rant: A taste of KuroAka… or was it a spoonful? I like seme!Kuroko~! I don't write this kind of fics lately, my skills are getting dull (should probably go back to my Yaoi RPs soon). If anyone actually noticed, all chapter titles are English sayings/phrases. That's the hard part when I'm writing a chapter. Somehow, I can't find the right saying for a certain scene. I do hope to get some help~! –shows Kise who does puppy eyes-

* * *

**MIRA-GEN (+ Yume) CORNER!**

**Kuroko:** Sorry for being away last time. (bows)

**Akashi:** Well Tetsuya, _that _was unavoidable. No need to apologize. (smirks)

**Midorima:** I'm not going to ask what are you talking about but... please do something about _that_. (points at Kise)

**Akashi:** (stifles a chuckle) What happened Ryouta?

**Kuroko:** Kise-kun… (genuinely worried)

**Kise:** (glares at Akashi while tears up at Kuroko) You two are hiding things from our backs.

**Akashi:** It's normal to have secrets of our own.

**Aomine:** Akashi has a point, no matter how irritating that one sounds.

**Akashi:** My, thank you Daiki.

**Murasakibara:** (stops eating) Um…

**Akashi:** Yes, Atsushi?

**Murasakibara:** Who's she? (points to the other side of the room)

**?:** Finally, I thought you'll never notice. I don't think I lack presence like Kuroko-kun though.

**Akashi:** Ah, yes. I nearly forgot.

**?: **Don't forget me Sei-kun. Or I'll change the main pairing of this fic.

**Aomine:** Main pairing? (confused)

**Akashi:** Now, now. I didn't mean to.

**Kuroko:** You might not want to break the fourth wall here, Yume.

**Yume:** Alright. Anyway, I'm called Yume, the writer of this fic. Hope the readers don't mind me joining this corner~!

**Midorima:** What I don't get is the fact Kuroko and Akashi actually knows her.

**Aomine:** And the fact that she moving on ahead on her own.

**Yume:** _Ma, ma_. Shin-chan, Dai-chan. Don't be such a spoilsport.

**Midorima:** I don't remember giving you the right to call me on first name basis.

**Yume:** Iiya~ Atsushi, he's scary. (hides behind Murasakibara)

**Aomine:** Why do you think he's going to protect you at all?

**Yume:** (grins) Atsushi, who gave you that bag of snacks?

**Murasakibara:** Yume-chin. (eats again)

**Aomine & Midorima:** Yume_-chin_?

**Akashi:** As expected, Atsushi already recognizes you.

**Yume:** Not as much as you though. Anyway, Ryou, you can't be sulking at this corner.

**Kise:** (pouts) I'll sulk when I wish too.

**Yume:** _Jaa…_ Why don't I give this to cheer you up? (hands stolen pictures of Kuroko topless)

**Kise:** (wide-eye) How did you get this?

**Yume:** _Hi. Mi. Tsu~_ Now get your ass back here so we could start.

**Everyone else:** (silence at the sudden outburst)

**Yume:** Our question for the day…

_If you could categorize yourself and your teammates between being an S (Sadist) or M (Masochist), where do you think everyone will go?_

**Yume:** I asked Momoi-chan to do the preliminary gathering of data, so shall we start with Ryou? Results are S = 0, M = 6.

**Aomine:** (looks incredulously at Kise) Did you just vote M for yourself?

**Akashi:** This is practically an obvious result. Continue.

**Yume:** No need to order me around. Next is Shin-chan. Results are S = 4, M = 2. By the way, the two who voted M are Kuroko-kun and Atsushi.

**Midorima:** And why is that?

**Kuroko:** Because you spend too much on Oha-Asa horoscope.

**Murasakibara:** Because Mido-chin is a tsundere.

**Midorima:** I am not—

**Yume:** (cuts off Midorima) Shall we continue? Dai-chan got a vote of S = 1 and M = 5. And only Dai-chan vote S for himself.

**Aomine:** What the hell?

**Yume:** (ignores Aomine) While Atsushi got S = 4, and M = 2. Sei-kun and Atsushi himself voted for M.

**Akashi:** Why did you vote for M Atsushi?

**Murasakibara:** (bends down to Akashi) Because I always listen to Aka-chin?

**Akashi:** Very good. (pats Murasakibara)

**Everyone else: '**_You only listen to Akashi…_'

**Yume:** Last two. Sei-kun got a vote of…

**Aomine:** Isn't Akashi's result much more obvious, it would be all S.

**Yume:** (lets Aomine finish) …S = 5, M = 1.

**Kise:** Eh?

**Midorima:** Who voted that one M? Don't tell me it's Akashi?

**Akashi:** How is that even possible Shintaro? Tell us Yume.

**Yume:** Ah, it's Kuroko-kun.

Everyone looks at Kuroko.

**Kuroko:** Do you really want to know why?

**Midorima:** On second thought, let it be.

**Akashi:** (grins sadistically) I'll have the pleasure of extracting the reason for that later Tetsuya.

**Yume:** And lastly, Kuroko-kun~!

**Kise:** I'm pretty sure we all see Kurokocchi as M, right?

Everyone stares at Kise

**Kise:** Eh? I'm wrong?

**Midorima:** No…

**Murasakibara:** No. (munches)

**Aomine:** (sighs) Actually you're right.

**Kise:** Then why did you all look at me like that?

**Yume:** Isn't it because you implied that Kuroko-kun was the perfect uke for everyone to see him as M.

Another set of silence.

**Yume:** Well, result says that two people voted S actually.

**Midorima:** Two?

**Yume:** Yeah. Kuroko-kun and Sei-kun.

Everyone stares at Akashi.

**Akashi:** (edgy tone) What?

**Kuroko:** (smiles) I'll have the reason for that later Akashi-kun. That's it for now, till next time.


	8. Ignorance is a Bliss

Author's Rant: Because I love you guys (and gals, if you insist xD) and I love AkaKuro as well, I've updated at last~ Yay! I have heard concerns on how they prefer seme!Akashi from seme!Kuroko so here we go another chapter that center on those two~! And this chapter is not near humour but it's kind of… sweet.

I'm finding it hard to refrain from squealing or else my roommates might think I'm crazy. Anyway, **THANK YOU** for all the reviews! I've passed the 100 mark. X3

BTW, I have a _**poll**_ in my profile… if you have some extra time, please do vote!

_Soul Vrazy_: As much as I _want_ to, I wouldn't want to violate the rules in ratings (I'm paranoid… I think). So you just have to deal with this fic, which only have bits and mentions of... ah... eh, of something.

_mangopudding_: No one really knew Akashi's address, but Momoi's database helped. Whether they'll interrupt the two in Kuroko's place, well, you would know in this chapter. xD

_Guest:_ Post their first time together? Hmm… Does that mean I have to tackle on how they got together in the first place? Hmm… that's a nice idea. I'll think about it~!

_Yuu3:_ Remember that I said that I'll think about your suggestion of pairing Kuroko with the other GoM without Akashi? Well, this chapter is the opening sequence of that!

Warnings: FWA, BWS and OOC moments. BTW, I love the fact that Akashi is so bad-ass in the manga! Haha, well, good luck to me. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: Yeah, it's the usual disclaimer. I don't own it.

* * *

**Ignorance is a Bliss**

It was fairly dark, and a little past the hour of the boar*. As soon as they reached the light blue-haired boy's humble abode, Kuroko pinned his captain against his door and both of them kissed. This soon escalated to greedily devouring each other's lips, unable to wait any longer before the front door was actually opened.

And when they parted for much needed air, it was Akashi who got a bit of his rationality back. **"I don't mind doing you here and now,"** He said suggestively, while showering butterfly kisses all over the pale neck of his lover. **"But I think **_**you **_**would mind if someone in **_**your **_**neighbourhood witnesses **_**your**_** little escapade."**

Something similar to a disappointed growl was heard from Kuroko as he searched his pocket for his keys and fumbled in opening his door. When both of them stepped inside, the pale boy hastily closed the door that ended with a soft click from the lock and soon he was back into the redhead's arms. **"Not waiting till we reach your room?" **Akashi asked as the sixth man gave his captain's neck some loving attention.

But no words were returned, just another chaste kiss to the redhead's lips.

In this kind of heated situation, rarely does Akashi thinks about what's happening and just let his innermost desires to control the flow. But what made him do so was the irregularity with Kuroko.

He didn't mind the pale boy's eagerness and subtle need for dominance… It was the overwhelming possessiveness; because it was rather more of Akashi's trait after all.

"**A little too eager, aren't you Tetsuya?"** The redhead commented as he cupped those soft cheeks in his hands. Kuroko moved a little to kiss one of his palms, his eyes silently urging Akashi to move on. But instead of complying like usual, he just held the boy's face and continued. **"Care to tell why?"**

* * *

Now let's go back a few hours when they were on the courtside near Akashi's house…

* * *

"**Aominecchi, give me that!"** Kise shouted as he goes after Aomine who is fleeing across the court.

The tanned player's boisterous laughter echoed throughout the place. **"No way, I got it first!"**

"**But you already ate your share!"** The blonde retorted as he tried to run after the ace who took his bread.

True to his words, Akashi made them train on a Sunday for disturbing him and Kuroko (referring to previous chapter). It really didn't matter much to the light blue-haired boy since that was their original intention. It's just that this time, they have company. Their captain called for a break and they were now eating convenience store's breads when Aomine decided to play a prank on Kise. The rest ignored the two of them.

"**Ne, Aka-chin… do you want some?"** Murasakibara offered his bought candies to the redhead. Akashi just shook his head and continued eating his sandwich. The purple-haired giant nodded and continued eating his sweets.

"**Akashi,"** this time around, it was Midorima who addressed him. **"Do you two always train during weekends?"**

It was after properly swallowing the food when he answered back. **"No. It was just because we're both free and Tetsuya wanted to train."**

"**I see."** The bespectacled boy pushed up his glasses in place. **"So this was not a common occurrence**?" He asked, his voice hinting something. On the background, Momoi offered Kuroko a candy, which the latter refused.

Akashi eyed Midorima for a few good seconds before replying. **"Yes. Only when Tetsuya requested."**

"**Is this **_**his**_** privilege or is it the Generation of Miracles' privilege?"** Everyone noted how Midorima's glasses glinted when he said that. Albeit completely expressionless, Kuroko wondered that fact too.

"**The team's."** Their captain easily answered. **"Are you implying that I'm giving favours, Shintaro?"** Akashi inquired with a dangerous smile.

Midorima grinned a bit but shook his head. **"Did I sound like it?"** They were staring at each other and Kuroko felt left out. Murasakibara, on the other hand, was pre-occupied with his candies to mind. Momoi simply kept listening to the two. **"I wonder,"** Akashi was somehow amused.

"**Would you mind if I take on that privilege for next week then?" **Somehow, as this words came past the green-haired boy, Kuroko felt a dull throb. He didn't know what it was, but the thought of Akashi being together alone with another person twisted painfully in his stomach.

"**No."** Whatever confusion the pale boy was having was left forgotten with Akashi's answer. Now everyone's eyes were on the redhead. **"I won't be here for two whole weeks starting tomorrow."**

Shock and surprise filled the air with tension.

"**When was this decided?" **Kuroko asked almost out of character. He was usually not the first person to ask. But he couldn't help it; He didn't know of it until now.

"**Awhile ago." **This time, it was Murasakibara who answered. **"I heard Aka-chin talking to coach in the phone a few hours ago."**

Kuroko somehow breathed a relieved sigh. It would have left a bad aftertaste if Akashi was hiding something that important for long. **"I'm surprised you knew what they were talking about Murasakibara-kun."**

The purple-haired giant shook his head.** "No. I just assumed that it was that."**

"**Well, it is as Atsushi had said."** Akashi affirmed the guess. He paused as he waited for Kise and Aomine join the group before continuing. **"I'll be attending a seminar with our coach for two weeks. I hope that you all stay in your best behaviours."**

Momoi was the first to nod and spoke. **"I'll make sure to that. I think only Dai-chan would be the problem anyway."** She looked disapprovingly at the tanned player and everyone could hear Kise stifle a giggle.

Aomine, of course, decided to react negatively to that. **"Hey! I resent that."**

"**Either way, I'll keep someone in charge aside from Satsuki."** Akashi easily cut off the argument between the two childhood friends with his words. He gazed at them one by one before letting his eyes drop on the bespectacled man. **"Shintaro, you do it."**

"**Whatever you say."** Midorima replied as he fixed his glasses up.

And as if not done, Akashi eyes went all over them before adding. **"Also…"**

"**What is it Akashicchi?"** The blonde wondered out-loud.

"**If anything wrong happens, everyone's training menu will be quadrupled." **And then their captain smiled. They all felt the intention behind that smile and shivered. **"…And that includes you Tetsuya." **Akashi concluded with one long-look at their sixth man.

Kuroko returned the stare before answering. **"I understand."**

"**Atsushi, come here for a sec."** The redhead stated as he stood up, not only taking the attention of the aforementioned but of everyone. And of course, everyone wondered why.

But their curiosity was not sated as Akashi walked away from their gathering spot, Murasakibara faithfully following right behind him. When they were far enough not to be heard by their teammates, Akashi gave his orders. The giant nodded to each, taking his captain's words as law.

From afar, the group stared at their two teammates talking away from them.

"**I wonder what are they talking about?"** Kise thought out-loud, which in this case, described everyone's thoughts as of the moment.

"**Chances are Akashi-kun is giving Mukkun some reminders about the team before he leaves."** Momoi presumed, based on the information she had gathered.

"**After putting me in charge?" **Midorima inquired, irked by the idea that he was placed in the position but not trusted to be able to do his work.

Kuroko came to his captain's defense. **"It might not be that. Maybe something about what Murasakibara-kun should do. We all know that he only listens to Akashi-kun."**

"**I see; that one makes more sense." **The green-haired boy would rather agree to the pale boy.

The only girl felt offended to have her data easily shrugged and rejected. **"Believe what you want. I'm pretty sure that it's not that—"** She stopped when she noticed that the two are coming back.

"**What were you talking about?"** Akashi passively asked as he and Murasakibara sat back in their places.

Momoi waved her hands back and forth. **"Nothing important."**

The redhead stared at her and knew she was lying, but decide not to pry further since it's probably nothing useful.

"**Ne, Akashi-kun…" **Momoi quizzically addressed.

"**What?"** Akashi idly responded.

"**If you're gone for two weeks, then that would mean you'll be missing the school festival, won't you?" **The girl said which made a few people finally realize.

Akashi blankly looked at their manager. **"Indeed. So what of it?"**

"**But our club attraction is cr—"** The rest of her words were sent to oblivion as she saw a dangerous glint in Akashi's eyes. **"Nothing, forget about it." **Momoi feared for her life. Well, she still have the other Generation of Miracles… she decided to keep her mouth shut till later.

"**What were you trying to say Momoi-san?"** Kuroko interjected before Akashi unilaterally ended the conversation. But the redhead won't let him do that. **"Tetsuya, some things are better off not unearthed. For this one, I tell you, ignorance is a bliss." **For now anyway. Kuroko will know of this anyway one day.

Soon enough they were training and playing basketball again. When the sun started to set, they decided to end it there and one by one, they left. By the time it was completely dark out, only Akashi and Kuroko was left.

"**Akashi-kun,"** Kuroko finally spoke after not speaking much the whole day. **"Yes?"** His companion replied almost immediately.

"**You won't sleepover tonight, would you?"** There was a hint of hesitance and a bit of sadness in those words. **"I mean, you still have to pack-up and all…"** The smaller boy was clearly disappointed.

"**No, I will."** Akashi replied with an uncharacteristic gentle smile.

"**I see… Eh, really?"** Kuroko shot up from his seat in his surprise. He noticed his captain stand up.

"**Help me pack up Tetsuya. I'll leave tomorrow morning from your place." **The taller boy stated with a bit of authority. Kuroko simply nodded and complied with Akashi's words.

* * *

"**So won't you tell me?"** Akashi asked again, this time carrying a strict tone.

Cerulean blue eyes stared back at him before making a weak reply. **"I'll miss you."** Those words and Kuroko being twice as adorable made Akashi light-headed. He resorted in burying his flushed face against the pale boy's neck.

"**My thoughts exactly."**

Silence drowned them after that, with only series of faint breathing could be heard. **"Let's go to your room, Tetsuya."** The redhead suggested, still holding on to the boy, breathing his scent. **"I need two weeks worth."** He added.

The smaller boy visibly stiffened in his position before commenting. **"You'll kill me."**

"**I won't. But you'll be limping."** Akashi replied with a small chuckle.

Kuroko groaned but let himself be willed towards his bedroom. **"Just kill me then."**

* * *

**DAY ONE (Monday)**

It was four in the morning when Akashi woke him up only to bid him farewell. He was tired so he simply saw him off with a quick kiss before returning back to sleep. An hour later, his alarm went off and considered skipping practice but otherwise rejected the idea since the others might suspect something, which in fact is half-true at their case.

His body was sore and there was a dull throb in his lower spine so even if he was running late to practice, he didn't dare run. What surprised him is when he got into the gym, rather than seeing practicing teenagers, the team was having meeting.

"**Oi Kuroko, you're late."** Midorima pointed out, and for some reason, he sounded really angry at something. Actually the whole lot looked positively seething at something. The pale boy also wondered how they got to notice him before he said anything; he had a bad feeling about this.

"**For Tetsu-kun's sake, I shall repeat my previous announcement."** Momoi was obviously ecstatic; her positive aura was paralleling the team's gloom.

"**The basketball team's attraction for the school festival would be a cross-dressing pageant!"**

Kuroko wasn't sure if he was hearing things but he heard… **"Cross-dressing?"** Whether he stated or he asked, he wasn't sure.

"**Yes," **Their manager exclaimed.** "Don't worry, Tetsu-kun. I'm absolutely sure you'll look good in a dress." **She smiled. And she radiated happiness. On the other hand, Kuroko joined the gloomy team.

"**Why cross-dressing of all things?"** Aomine muttered, and the sixth man was kind-of surprised that the ace was not getting angry. Perhaps he already got angry before Kuroko came and knew that his arguments were futile.

Momoi gave a half-sympathetic face. **"We couldn't do anything about it. It was decided with draw-lots by the Student Council to avoid clubs having the same attractions."**

'_Student Council?'_ Kuroko idly wondered in his head. If it was Akashi, the redhead could easily manipulate— _correction_, handle the situation with the Student Council unless…

"**When was this decided?"** Kuroko inquired almost immediately after he had gathered his thoughts.

She responded cheerfully. **"Last week."**

"**Who attended the meeting?"** He added.

"**Akashi-kun."** She smiled at them. Silence grew on all of them.

Kise was first to break the ice. **"Did our captain go on that seminar to run away from this?"**

Midorima cleared his throat. **"I suggest you choose your words, Kise. You don't know who's listening."**

Murasakibara, who was silent the whole time, was thinking to himself. He finally understood what Akashi's orders meant.

* * *

"**Ne, Atsushi. I'll drop my camera by your place tomorrow first thing in the morning."** Akashi said, making sure his voice was just loud enough for Murasakibara to hear but not his teammates.

"**Camera?"** The purple-haired giant tilted his head to the side simultaneously with his question.

"**Yes,"** was Akashi's brief reply.

Murasakibara was confused. **"What for?"**

The redhead gave smirked. **"I want you to take pictures of our team by the school festival."**

"**Oh, right. You'll be missing it."** The taller of the two commented.

"**Make sure to get good ones. I'll give you the snack souvenirs from my trip."** Akashi bribed with a grin. At the mention of food, Murasakibara nodded.

* * *

End Rant: I've been away for long and I felt really bad about that! Though updates are a bit short than usual, hope it entertains you all!

And for a point, I know everyone's disappointed that I didn't specify on what happened that night but I just can't do it. Not right now anyway. Maybe on later chapters. Sorry~

And question! Who will go first in taking advantage of the fact that Akashi's gone? xD

End Notes:

*Hour of the boar – approximately 10pm, a traditional way of telling the time (Hakuouki anyone?). Check Chinese zodiacs, but it's "hour of the _pig_" for the Chinese, but boar for the Japanese.

* * *

**MIRA-GEN (+ Yume) CORNER**

**Kuroko:** Hello everyone.

**Yume:** It's been so long~!

**Aomine: **Isn't that your fault?

**Yume:** (shouts) NO! (back to timid self) Um, well, I have to rewrite my thesis and then my muse left me and soon I have nothing to write about…

**Akashi:** …It's your fault.

**Yume:** Yes. I'm sorry. (bows)

**Murasakibara:** Yume-chin… Don't cry…

**Kise:** Now, now. Let's not bully Yumecchi.

**Yume:** Ryou…

**Kise:** Besides, this fic won't exist without Yumecchi!

**Yume:** …um, Ryou?

**Kise:** What is it? (smiles)

**Yume:** Even if you say that, I won't change the main pairing of this fic to KiKuro. It's still AkaKuro.

**Kise:** Eh? Really? (pouts)

**Yume:** Even if you pout at me, I still won't.

**Kise:** Why? (teary-eyed)

**Yume:** (breathing becomes difficult) Must. Not. Change. Pairing.

**Akashi:** Stop with the crocodile tears, Ryouta.

**Kise:** (stops fake tears) And I was almost there too.

**Yume:** (sighs) Ah, Sei-kun. You saved me.

**Akashi:** You? Who says something about saving you?

**Yume:** Oh, right. (facepalm) You just wanted to it to stay AkaKuro.

**Aomine:** I know it's too late to react but what did you mean by KiKuro and AkaKuro?

**Akashi:** Nothing you would want to know Daiki. I'll assure you.

**Aomine:** Somehow,_ that_ is irritating.

**Kuroko:** Shouldn't we be moving on to the question?

**Yume:** Kuroko-kun is right.

**Midorima:** Then go ahead and read it— (cut off)

**Aomine:** Wait.

**Murasakibara:** What is it Mine-chin?

**Aomine:** Yume calls Tetsu by Kuroko-kun.

**Kise:** And then?

**Aomine:** He calls us all by first name.

**Yume:** Oh, that's because I never saw Kuroko-kun as a guy!

**Kuroko:** That seems an insult to me.

**Yume:** Oh no, of course not. I just don't want to die early.

**Aomine:** And what you mean by that is?

**Yume: **There's an all-out war for Kuroko-kun among the Generation of Miracles. If you add Kagami and the others, I'll probably die.

**Midorima:** Who's Kagami? What do you mean by others?

**Yume:** He's Kuroko-kun's new ligh-. Oh right. You're Teikou!GoM. Forgot about that.

**Murasakibara:** I'm getting confused.

**Yume:** Sorry Atsushi, I didn't mean to. Anyway, We've been dragging this section, let's move to our question. It's not directed to anyone so everyone will answer.

_Question: If the rest of the Generation of Miracles fall in love with you, who will you choose?_

**Aomine: **You mean… them? (points out to the others)

**Yume:** Why yes, of course.

**Kise:** For me, Kurokocchi!

**Midorima:** Can't you be more unpredictable?

**Kise:** (pouts) Then, how about you?

**Midorima:** I still have to check my compatibility with everyone, but I'll rather not choose.

**Yume:** (whispers to self) Of course you'll choose no one. Takao's not here.

**Midorima:** What did you say?

**Yume:** (smiles) Nothing. How about Dai-chan?

**Aomine: **Me? I guess Tetsu, he's my shadow after all.

**Yume:** (mutters) Then you go "the only one who could beat me is me" and Kuroko-kun gets stolen by Kagami.

**Aomine:** There is something about what you're muttering that is irritating me. Spill it out.

**Yume:** No can do. (smirks) Atsushi, how about you?

**Murasakibara:** Hmm… um, Aka-chin and Kuro-chin?

**Akashi:** Choose one, Atsushi.

**Murasakibara:** Hmm… definitely Aka-chin.

**Akashi:** Very good, Atsushi. (smiles at Murasakibara) Well, do Tetsuya still need to answer this question? This is his actual situation.

**Everyone else:** Oh.

**Kise:** Kurokocchi! Who will you choose among us?

**Kuroko:** I want to keep my rights to remain silent.

**Yume:** (laughs) In this fic, there is only one obvious answer to who will Kuroko choose. (glances at Akashi)

**Akashi:** Indeed. (grins)

**Kuroko:** How about Akashi-kun?

**Everyone:** (silence)

**Akashi:** Hmm? Everyone.

**Aomine:** (irritated) Learn to choose one.

**Akashi:** The question didn't say anything about choosing one.

**Midorima: **Then why did you ask Murasakibara to choose one?

**Akashi:** That was just a suggestion though. Ne, Atsushi?

**Murasakbara:** (nods)

**Kuroko: **So you'll choose everyone… (somehow sad)

**Akashi:** (smiles) Yes. But that doesn't mean I'll love them back.

**Kise:** Eh? That sounds so wrong in so many ways, Akashicchi.

**Akashi: **What? They just asked me to choose. They didn't ask me to choose who I'll love back.

**Yume:** You kept seeing the loopholes in all the questions, don't you Sei-kun?

**Kuroko:** Then who will you choose if you have to love them back?

**Akashi:** I also want to keep my rights to remain silent. (smirks)

**Yume:** Well, Sei-kun would only choose Kuroko-kun in this fic.

**Akashi:** The fact that you're saying it out loud defeats all the purpose of my words just now.

**Yume:** Hehe. You deserve it.

**Kise:** Then how about Yumecchi?

**Yume:** Hmm?

**Kise:** You said everyone has to answer. Who will you choose among us?

**Yume:** EH?!

**Aomine:** Now that is interesting. Spill it girl.

**Murasakibara:** Who do you like best among us, Yume-chin?

**Yume:** Ah. Eh. Do I have to?

**Akashi:** Your choice.

**Yume:** Um… then… Shin-chan!

**Kuroko:** Oh…

**Murasakibara:** Congrats, Mido-chin.

**Kise:** Midorimacchi? Why him?

**Yume:** Because I'm a Scorpio.

**Aomine:** I don't get what you mean.

**Midorima:** Neither do I.

**Aomine:** Really? I thought you're good at horoscopes and all that.

**Midorima:** This is a whole different matter.

**Yume:** Anyway, that's Mira-Gen corner for now!

**Kuroko:** Why don't the readers answer the question as well?

**Yume:** Oh, nice thinking Kuroko-kun! Then everyone, who will you choose if the whole GoM ever fall in love with you?

**Kuroko:** Till next time. (waves goodbye)


	9. When the Cat's Away, the Mice will Play

Author's Rant: And it's not even 'tomorrow' yet. Anyway, short chapter… for now. BTW, I made a tumblr account. And I'm not sure if I'll repost my works there (because I could probably post explicit things there). Still not planning on doing anything yet though, but please do visit it! rr-yume . tumblr . com. Just remove the spaces~

In any case, I do hope that you stay with me (and my other fics) because FINALLY, I'm done with my thesis and updates will come more regularly now. –wink-

This chapter… is AkaKuro. xD Well, more like, through-the-phone AkaKuro and bits of GoMxKuroko. It's an opening sequence before the whole cross-dressing thing.

_Soul Vrazy:_ That's a nice question~! Gave me an idea for Mira-Gen Corner, I'll use that a little later (perhaps at the KiKuro chapter?).

_Yuu3_: Ah, really sorry about my late updates (looks at my avatar). Anyway, as for Seirin x Kuroko and Takao x Midorima… I'm not sure. Because definitely, that would be a different fic since this one revolves around Teikou!GoM… unless I suddenly decided to time-skip. Haha, we'll see. –wink-

_setsuko teshiba_: Yes, there would be. We would still have the cross-dressing and the judgment day.. err— I mean Akashi's comeback chapter.

_strawberry-fish-cake:_ Oh, thank you for the question. You'll see it in this chapter~!

_Passero:_ You made me happy with your review. Thank you so much. I do have some pessimistic tendencies and I'm a bit depressed that's why I try to write fics that might cheer me up. Anway, I'm glad you found my fic worth reading..

_**savia96**_: If you would notice, your email has been omitted from your review. In any case, I do want to talk about it. If you could log-in somehow, you can PM your intentions/email to me. I'll be waiting~!

Warnings: FWA, BWS and OOC moments. BTW, I love the fact that Akashi is so bad-ass in the manga! Haha, well, good luck to me. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own it, and claim it… I can't. I just can't.

* * *

**When the Cat's Away, the Mice will Play**

Two weeks. Fourteen days. Three-hundred and thirty six hours. Twenty thousand one-hundred sixty minutes. One million, two-hundred nine thousand, and six-hundred seconds. These numbers is what worries Akashi. Though this might seem such a short time to other people, such was not the case for him.

This was the Generation of Miracles that we're talking about. Each one of them is another league of their own, and as good it is to be on the same team within the court, they were also formidable opponents outside. It doesn't help the fact they all seem to be infatuated at the same boy, namely Kuroko Tetsuya.

It's not anything like Akashi would lose to them. He was absolutely sure that he'll win every time. His only worry is Kuroko. The redhead would at times let his eyes leave the pale boy for a few seconds and the others seems to hound _his_ Tetsuya as soon as he does. Few seconds, he tells you. So it really is quite unsettling that he'll be leaving him on his own for two whole weeks.

Given that they're still on the same country and he could go back when he wish to, and Kuroko (probably) would be wise enough not to incur his wrath… still it leaves him troubled. After all, when the cat's away, the mice will play. _Always_.

* * *

**DAY TWO**

"**Kurokocchi~!" **Kise called out as he casually gave the small boy a tight hug.

A minute later…

"**Oi, Tetsu!" **Aomine slung an arm around the petite boy's neck.

Another minute later…

"**Tetsu-kun~!" **Momoi hugged the life out of the pale boy with her rack.

And another…

"**Kuro-chin…" **Murasakibara ruffled the boy's light blue hair much to the latter's annoyance.

And so, the bespectacled man sighed. It was only the second day Akashi was not around but Midorima feels that if someone else mentions the sixth man's name, he'll be nauseated by it for his whole life. Seriously, he didn't think that his team was _this_ hard to handle. This only made him acknowledge, rather reluctantly on his part, their captain.

'_At least they were practicing as told.'_ He thought to himself.

Then again, this was just four people from the Generation of Miracles. Akashi usually handles everyone, even him. Not that he was hard to handle (he'll never admit such) but he does admit that his lucky items might prove to be a bother at times, and the redhead had to tolerate him all those times. Midorima gained more respect for Akashi. But that's it.

"**Kuroko, I could use some opinion on this."** He called out while holding a few stacks of paper. The light blue-haired boy left the crowding group and went to their temporary captain. Well, Midorima _can't_ say that he _didn't_ have ulterior motives like his other teammates now that Akashi's away for two weeks.

* * *

**DAY THREE**

Kuroko woke up to the sound of his phone ringing rather than his alarm clock. Just three seconds later, his alarm also went off. He languidly picked it up in his drowsy state.

"**Hello?"**

"_**Tetsuya."**_ A deep, very familiar voice resounded over the phone. The pale boy perked up at the sound of it, almost clutching the phone for dear life.

"**Akashi-kun…"** He trailed a bit off but resumed. **"Is there anything wrong?"**

"**No. I could ask you the same thing."** It always had felt a little bit weird for Kuroko to hear his captain's voice on the other line. Akashi had always felt surreal for him, something divine, someone unattainable. And this call made it so much worse.

"**I'm okay. Everyone's fine."** He replied, a bit relieved that Akashi can't see his expression. He was sure that the redhead would have more-or-so guessed what he has just been thinking about.

"…**I see."** Akashi noticed the millisecond pause in Kuroko but chose to believe it was due to faulty reception. **"In any case if anything happens, **_**anything**_** at all, call me**." He added.

Kuroko nodded and forgot that Akashi won't see him. **"Yes."**

"**If you understand then—"** The concluding edge and finality in Akashi's voice stirred up panicky emotions on Kuroko. Somehow, he felt that if the line ended just like that, something was about to go wrong from there. **"Wait!"** He interrupted him, but not knowing what to say next so he just spouted the first thing that would come into his mind.

"**Akashi-kun, you knew that our attraction by next week was cross-dressing, didn't you?"**

There was a long line of silence that the sixth man feared that perhaps he angered his captain. But on the other hand, when Akashi answered, he heard something very akin to sheepishness. **"Yes."**

This brought an uncharacteristic smile on his face. **"You could have made the Student Council change their minds, couldn't you?"**

"…**Yes."** Akashi had that caught-in-the-act tone and Kuroko struggled not to giggle. Of course, he had to say the fateful question. **"Then why didn't you?"**

On the other side of the line, Akashi visibly smirked. There was no point in being dishonest. **"It's a rare chance to see you in a dress after all."**

Kuroko blushed, having some sort of idea what is going on in the redhead's mind, and perhaps imagination. **"Akashi-kun!"**

Akashi made a soft chuckle before saying the next words with slightly regretful tone. **"Relax, I'm not there and I won't get to see you."** The pale boy noticed this tone, wondering what to say in these times but before he could actually create any coherent thoughts, Akashi spoke again, his voice back to normal.

"**Satsuki prepared a style for everyone but don't follow it. I'll send you a dress that'll look good on you."**

Kuroko stopped at that. **"…what?"**

The redhead decided to continue. **"I'm sure that you'll look perfectly right even without make-up or 'theme' that Satsuki was so insistent on doing."**

Kuroko shook his head. **"No, I get that. But send me a dress? You bought me **_**girl**_**'s clothing?"** He made an emphasis on 'girl.'

"**Big deal?"** Akashi asked but he didn't sound a bit remorseful. "It's nothing to mind Tetsuya."

The smaller boy mentally pouted. **"I do mind it."**

"**Well, Satsuki prepared such a skimpy outfit for you and I just couldn't allow that."** Akashi helpfully added.

Well, Kuroko was a bit appeased by that. He would not want to wear far too revealing clothes. But then he was hit with realization. **"…did Momoi-san prepare one for you as well?"**

Then there came another long line of silence with immediate brightened up Kuroko's day. When Akashi hesitates to answer, there was always something behind it. **"Well, Akashi-kun?"**

Whether it was a sigh or a grunt, he wasn't sure, but at least Akashi answered. **"…she did."**

"**What is it?"** The light blue-haired boy perked up and inquired.

A few impatient tapping on Kuroko's side and a minute of hesitation on Akashi's before the ice was broke. **"…if you promise not to react."**

"**I promise."** Kuroko answered almost immediately.

"**A long red China dress with abnormally long slit by the left leg."**

A short silence that was soon followed by muffled giggles was all that was heard in the next minute. When Kuroko got his composure back, he commented. **"I'm sure you'll look good in it, Akashi-kun."**

"**You're getting twice the training when I get back, I swear Tetsuya."** Though he didn't see it and there were only weird noises on the line, he perfectly knew that Kuroko was laughing. This easily popped a few veins in his head.

And still, the pale boy found it funny. **"No, seriously. You'll look—"**

"**Triple."** Kuroko was cut short with Akashi's irritated tone.

"…**sorry." **Kuroko kind-of regretted teasing Akashi... _kind-of_.

Akashi acknowledged the cheekiness in that apology but found some solutions to that. **"If you're really sorry, you have to promise me one thing Tetsuya."**

Not exactly expecting it, all other thoughts left Kuroko's mind and he listened intently. **"What is it?"**

**"Don't let anyone make a move on you in these two weeks."**

'Anyone,' how many people do that encompasses? But if there's one thing the pale boy was sure is that even if he could avoid perception with his low presence, once his teammates had their eyes on him, it was easier to give up than to be stubborn. **"That's harder said than done, Akashi-kun."**

**"Then try."** Akashi replied immediately as if it was obvious.

Kuroko settled between a sigh and a smile. **"And if I break my promise?"**

**"Punishment, obviously."** The redhead replied with a seductive purr. He easily heard the hitch in the pale boy's breathing. **"What kind?"**

**"Perhaps something different from the usual."** Then he smirked, concocting a lot of things in his mind. It would be miracle if the smaller boy could actually get up from bed with all the things Akashi had in mind in case he would execute them. **"And I could not guarantee the safety of the other person." **He dangerously added.

A cold sweat trickled down his temple and a shiver down his spine as he heard that threat. **"…you won't kill them, would you?"**

**"We will see," **was all that his captain said.

For a split second, the light blue-haired boy furrowed his brows while saying… **"Akashi-kun…"**

**"Fine. They're staying alive..." **_for now. _Akashi wanted to add the last two words, but nevertheless didn't. He knew Kuroko wouldn't be happy with them.

**"And Akashi-kun,"** The sixth man called out to him one more time. **"Yes?"**

**"Call me too if anything happens."** If there was anything that Kuroko worries about, it would be the fact that Akashi would never let anyone worry about him.

Akashi simply answered in a somehow deadpan voice. **"There is nothing that I couldn't handle. Nothing could frazzle me, Tetsuya."**

Kuroko sighed at that. **"Please…"**

**"Fine,"** the redhead resigned and finally bended to his whims. **"Well, it's getting late. You still have to prepare for class. Have a good day, Tetsuya."**

**"Yes Akashi-kun. I'll see you around."** And soon dropped the phone unto his bed and went to fix himself for the day.

* * *

When Kuroko left his place, it was fairly safe to say that he wouldn't make it in time for practice. But what he didn't expect was for the gym to be empty, except for the Generation of Miracles.

**"Where are the others?"** He asked startling the life out of the occupants of the room.

**"Tetsu!"** Aomine said before scratching his head and muttering something to himself. Seeing that no one really answered to him, he simply sat with them before letting his observing eyes only to fall on Midorima… who looked perfectly horrified and absolutely scandalized.

**"What happened to Midorima-kun?"** This time, he tried asking Kise. The blonde hesitated whether or not to tell him.

**"You see,"** Kise paused, but seeing there was no one reacting to him, he decided to continue. **"The rest of the basketball team backed out."**

Kuroko stared at them in disbelief... as much doubt that blank expression could get anyway. **"We're allowed to do that?"**

**"At first yes, but captain gave his word that we,"** He spoke as he pointed out to the others, **"are not allowed to do that."** Then he sighed. **"Or else will be getting a training-from-hell when he comes back."**

**"I see,"** the pale boy acknowledged the new fact. Then he gave a pat to Midorima's back. **"It's just for a day, Midorima-kun."**

**"Actually Tetsu-kun…"** Momoi cheekily interrupted. **"Um, it's for the whole week. On the first day you'll show yourselves, and the voting period starts. The result will be announced on the last day of the festival, and again, you all would have to appear." **She explained bit by bit that seems to drain all the colours from the guys.

**"What happens in the middle, well, it's up to you. You could endorse yourself by going around in your clothes."** In summary, they are to cross-dress for a whole week. Great. Just where is there captain when they need him?

* * *

End Rant: Haha, well. Surprise, surprise. Next chapter I'll be time-skipping so that we get straight to school festival… and the cross-dressing. For those who are curious, first pairing to go would be _KiKuro!_ I'll try to post it tomorrow. -wink-

BTW,** I would love to see Akashi in a China dress for some reasons!**

Now that I think about it… What clothes do you think will fit each of them? Oh, I got a good idea. There's that "_submit_" thing in tumblr right? **Why don't readers send pics/sketches of clothes you want them to wear?** I'll add details on a whim. xD

* * *

**MIRA-GEN (+ Yume) CORNER**

**Yume: **Hello~!

**Kuroko:** Hello everyone.

**Yume:** It's been long… again. How long was it this time?

**Midorima:** Approximately? About three weeks. You're becoming like those who update only every month.

**Yume:** I'm sorry Shin-chan~! (hugs)

**Midorima:** Hey! (pries the girl off) Not to me, to the readers.

**Yume:** Hehe… Sorry, everyone. (bows)

**Aomine:** Are you obsessed with Midorima?

**Midoima:** Please learn to choose your words Aomine.

**Yume:** Yup!

**Midorima:** And don't just agree with him!

**Kise:** I don't get Yumecchi… What so good about that _tsundere_?

**Midorima:** I am not a _tsundere_!

**Murasakibara:** (licks on lollipop) You're being a _tsundere_ right now.

**Midorima:** (sighs) Whatever. Say what you want, it's a waste of breath to argue with such bunch.

**Yume:** But you're part of that bunch…

**Midorima: **(glares)

**Yume:** Sorry Shin-chan. With Sei-kun not here, you're the only voice of reason. But with everyone here, reason is equivalent to nothing. (smiles)

**Midorima:** Hmph, at least you know.

**Kuroko:** I'm hurt Yume, Midorima-kun. Do you two really think I'm together with these two idiots? (points at Aomine and Kise)

**Aomine:** Hey!

**Kise:** I'm pretty hurt by your words too, Kurokocchi~ (wails)

**Murasakibara:** That's right. Don't group me with them too, Yume-chin.

**Yume:** (laughs) Well, what can I do? Anyway, shall we go to the question?

**Aomine:** You ran away…

**Yume:** Shut the hell up, Dai-chan. I _am_ the writer.

**Kise:** (whispers) Sometimes, I swear Yumecchi has a bipolar personality. One moment she's nice and sweet then suddenly goes black.

**Yume:** I heard you Ryou.

**Kise:** Sorry.

**Yume:** Anyway… the question is…

_Question: __There is a pornography site dedicated to each of the Generation of Miracles…_

**Aomine and Midorima:** WHAT?!

**Yume:** Please let me finish…

**Midorima:** No. These questions are escalating each time. Butit's definitely getting worse!

_**?:**_ Stop being so speculative Shintaro. You didn't even finish the question.

Everyone looks at Kuroko.

**Kuroko:** I placed Akashi-kun on speakers. (shows phone)

_**Akashi:**_ Go ahead Yume. I'd like to hear the rest of it.

**Aomine:** But Akashi! I know I'm not the best person to say this, but a porn site? That is just wrong.

**Kise:** What's wrong about it?

**Aomine:** Huh?! You're asking me_ that_? Are you out of your mind?!

**Kise:** I think it's normal.

**Aomine:** How the hell is it normal?

**Murasakibara:** Mine-chin, I think you're forgetting that Kise-chin's a model. He's used to it.

**Aomine:** That's him! He's different from us.

**Kise:** Aominecchi, I feel so isolated. (pout) Besides, you shouldn't be so bothered by it. If such thing exists, most likely it's all photo-shopped.

**Kuroko:** That's right, Aomine-kun… Though honestly, I still feel a little violated.

**Murasakibara:** Don't be Kuro-chin.

**Kuroko:** Why is that?

**Murasakibara:** Your pictures would be investigated for the paranormal.

**Everyone else:** (silence)

**Yume:** Haha, anyway…

_There is a pornography site dedicated to each of the Generation of Miracles. Which player's site would you visit first, and what type of photo/pose/fetish would you look up first? _(courtesy of strawberry-fish-cake)

**Midorima: **Finishing the question doesn't make it any better.

_**Akashi:**_But at least we know it's a case-situation basis.

**Aomine:** I see. (calms down)

**Yume:** (whispers to self) Or is it? (snickers)

_**Akashi:**_ What are you giggling about Yume?

**Yume:** Nothing. Nothing at all. (acts innocent) So what's your answers?

**Kise:** I'm not sure. Let me think about it.

**Midorima:** You're even thinking about it?! This is simple. I'll check my own. I'll find some way to sue whoever created the site.

**Aomine:** I'm not sure myself. Maybe Kise's.

**Kise:** What are you saying Aominecchi? (flustered)

**Aomine:** Huh? (Bored reaction) Well, if you're going to a porn site, you're looking for something to get off right? I might as well go for the best figure. Oh, I think I'll prefer your back shots too. (smirks)

**Kise:** That's… (still flustered)

**Aomine:** Ah, shut up. Have you thought which one for you?

**Kise:** Ah. Me? I think I'll go for Kurokocchi… or maybe even Aominecchi.

**Aomine:** Me? (amused)

**Kise:** That's only because you have great figure! But for Kurokocchi, I prefer to see him in large garments. He'll probably be cuter!

**Midorima: **Are there porn sites where the models are actually clothed?

Everyone looks incredulously at Midorima.

**Yume:** Ah, such purity. That's why I love you Shin-chan~!

**Kuroko:** Indeed. (smiles a little)

**Yume:** Indeed… what?

**Kuroko:** What do you mean?

**Yume:** Indeed on the comment of Shin-chan's purity or indeed on loving Shin-chan?

**Kuroko:** No comment.

**Yume:** (pouts) Stingy… Anyway, who's yours Kuroko-kun?

**Kuroko:** I don't know. Everyone has their good points. I'll probably check everyone's.

Eerie silence filled the room with _such_ revelations.

**Yume:** Ah… H-how about Atsushi?

**Murasakibara:** Oh, is it my turn now? Hmm… I guess anyone's picture while they're eating sweets?

**Yume:** Anyone's? Anything specific other than sweets?

**Murasakibara:** Hmm… Aka-chin's crying face? I want to see Aka-chin cry.

Another suffocating silence.

**Murasakibara:** I think Aka-chin will be cute when he cries. I mean Kuro-chin was cute.

_**Akashi:**_ …Thank you, Atsushi. That's more than enough.

**Murasakibara:** Okay Aka-chin. (back to his lollipop)

**Yume:** Well, only Sei-kun is left.

_**Akashi:**_ Me? I will not do such trifling things such as going to pornography sites. If I wanted to see them bare, all I need to do is say it.

**Aomine:** You're kidding me…

_**Akashi:**_ Want to try it, Daiki?

**Aomine:** (sweatdrops)…No?

_**Akashi:**_ (smirks) Wise decision.

**Kuroko:** How about preferred pose/fetish?

_**Akashi:**_ Hmm… If it's Ryouta, Daiki or Shintaro, I'd like to see them tied, bound and gagged.

**Aomine, Midorima, Kise:** (shocked speechless)

_**Akashi:**_ Atsushi's best the way he is. The length of his limbs is just perfect.

**Yume:** Oh… Then how about Kuroko-kun?

_**Akashi:**_ Tetsuya? It really depends on how he feels.

**Yume:** How he feels?

_**Akashi:**_ We switch after all.

**Yume:** Switch~?! (fujoshi instincts on high)

**Kuroko:** Let's end it there, shall we?

**Yume:** Ah… (disappointed)

**Akashi:** Well, Yume. How about you?

**Kise:** She'll probably go to Midorimacchi's site.

**Yume:** How is that even possible Ryou?

**Kise:** Huh? But didn't you say you like him?

**Yume:** True, but it's possible that I'm the one running his site, isn't it?

**Everyone else:** (silence)

**Midorima:** You're running it?

**Yume:** Ah. No! Of course not. (evasive) But I won't go to your site anyway.

**Murasakibara:** Why is that, Yume-chin?

**Yume:** I'll go to Kuroko-kun's site of course!

**Aomine:** And here I thought you don't see Tetsu as a guy?

**Yume:** You misunderstood me. I'll be looking for group shots.

**Midorima:** G-group shots?!

**Yume:** Hahaha… Anyway, till next time! (runs away)

**Midorima:** Hey, get back here! (runs after the girl)

**Murasakibara:** Ah, they're gone.

**Kuroko:** Till next time. (bows)


End file.
